la apuesta
by yara sosa
Summary: anna tiene 18 años y merida tiene 17 años son mejores amigas desde la infancia siempre se han metido en problemas ya al entrar en la universidad de arendell se encuntran con mas amigos una apuesta que su amiga rapulzen les propone el cual es conquistar a la nerd de elsa frozen quien ganara esta apuesta. elsaxmerida, elsaxanna
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El comienzo de un amor

Bueno aquí les traigo mi segunda historia espero que les guste y para los que leen la profecía no se preocupen también actualizare la historia, esta historia también la tenía planeada hace tiempo bueno sin más que decir solo que meda resaltar QUE LOS PERSONAJES DE FROZEN Y VALIENTE SON PROPIEDAD DE DISNEY Y DE PIXAR.

() Acciones del personaje

_Cursiva lo que relata el narrador_

_Anna Aren y Merida Sumers son 2 buenas amigas que se conocen desde que tienen uso de razón, anna tiene 18 años y merida tiene 17, aunque parezca sorprendente anna repitió año en la universidad para que pueda estar con su amiga este nuevo año en la universidad de arendell, desde que inicio el ciclo escolar merida y anna se volvieron el duo más problemático de la escuela hasta casi el punto de la expulsión pero dado el hecho que anna es la capitana de las porristas y a ganado varios premios solo se a ganado varias reportes, merida al entrar a la universidad se convirtió enseguida en un prodigio de la arquería y convirtiéndose en la capitana, gracias a su fama se volvieron amigos de kristoff stabb el capitán de futbol americano, de olaf nieve un chavo muy divertido, rapulzen corona la chica más linda de la universidad y no olvidemos de Eugene Fitzgerald, son el grupo de amigos que toda la universidad quisiera pertenecer, las fuerzas del universo conjurado hizo que este grupo de amigos estuvieran en el misma aula A1, como siempre merida y anna se sentaban juntas y estaban tan aburridas._

Anna.- muy bien merida que aremos hoy sigue la clase de la profesora Anderson y es la clase más aburrida te propongo que nos escapemos y vayamos al techo a dormir tengo sueño o esque tienes miedo (mirada retadora hacia merida)

Merida.- no tengo miedo vamos de una vez ya está por entrar la profesora Anderson.

_Mientras tomaban sus cosas y estaban a punto de salir del aula chocaron con una rubia platinada y varios libros cayeron al piso_

Merida.- auch fíjate por donde caminas nerd de pacotilla

Anna.- olvídala corramos antes que la maestra llegue

_Mientras estas se alejaban elsa recogía sus libros su mejor amigo Jack la ayudaba con sus libros y le daba sus anteojos_

Jack.- ¿te encuentras bien elsa?

Elsa.- si estoy bien (con un tono enojado) deberían fijarse ciertas personas en cuanto caminan

Jack.-tranquila elsa no queras meterte en problemas (señalando al grupo de amigos de anna y merida que aún permanecían en el aula)

Elsa.- tienes razón Jack, gracias por ayudarme entremos.

_Un par de minutos más la profesora Anderson entro al aula y mientras pasaba lista se percató que ciertas personitas no se encontraba en su clase y como siempre se habían escapado de su clase como de arte de magia supo donde se encontrarían y las fue a buscar cuando llego al sitio pudo ver a sus alumnas favoritas durmiendo y con voz fuerte_

Anderson.- SEÑORITA AREN Y SEÑORITA SUMERS ME PUEDEN EXPLICAR QUE HACEN DURMIENDO EN EL TECHO DE LA ESCUELA Y PORQUE SE ESCAPARON DE MI CLASE

_Mientras ellas sintieron que el alma se les iba al ver a su profesora toda enojada regresaron sin problema alguno al aula, después de unas horas en la cafetería el grupo de chicos disfrutaban de su comida._

Kristoff.- vieron la cara de anna y de merida cuando regresaron al aula jajajajajajaja como se les ocurre chicas irse al techo a dormir ajjajajajjaa (recibe un golpe en el hombro de parte de anna)

Anna.- cállate kristoff no estoy de humor para tus bromas

Merida.- no sé quién fue el soplón que nos delato (mientras miraba al grupo de chicos)

Rapulzen.- tranquila merida sabes que nunca los delataríamos somos amigas verdad amor

Eugene.- si mi amor, somos amigos y los amigos no se traicionan, la profesora Anderson pasaba lista y se percató que no estaban y fue a buscarlas

Merida.- ahora estamos castigadas 2 semanas debemos quedarnos después de clases y todo por tu brillante idea anna

Anna.- no me culpes yo no te obligue para que aceptaras tu misma aceptaste y te fuiste con migo.

Rapulzen.- ya dejen de discutir mejor ya cásense chicas

Merida y anna.- ¡quee! Ni loca me caso con esta (mientras se apuntan entre ellas)

Olaf.- hay chicas en kilómetros se nota que se aman (mientras hacía corazones con sus dedos apuntándolas a ellas)

Merida.- si vuelves a decir una estupidez te mato olaf (mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa) anna y yo somos buenas amigas y no podemos tener un amorío o como quieran llamarlo

Rapulzen.- miren chicas las 2 se quieren mucho se conocen desde años y si se formalizan las aceptaremos solo que ay un problema.

Eugene.- ¿problema? cual sería el problema mi amorcito

Rapulzen.- pues si quien va ser la pasiva en la relación porque el tiempo que las conozco las 2 son activas

Merida y anna.- (completamente sonrojadas) queeeeeeeee

Merida.- (aun sonrojada) vez lo que ocasionas anna todo esto es tu culpa

Anna.- yooo? Tú eres la única culpable en esto

Eugene.- chicas tranquilas respiren hondo ya tranquila

Merida.- si

Anna.- si solo que no digan tonterías

Eugene.- está claro que ustedes no pueden tener una relación

Merida.- exacto estoy de acuerdo con Eugene

Eugene.- las 2 son demasiado compatibles deben de buscar a alguien que sea diferentes a ustedes alguien como (mientras pasaba la vista por todo el comedor de la universidad para encontrar la persona adecuada para sus amigas hasta que logro percatarse de cierta rubia platinada que leía como siempre su libro y acompañado de su mejor amigo) elsa frozen sería la pareja ideal de alguna de ustedes

Merida y anna.- NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES EUGENE (mientras estaban completamente rojas como un tomate)

Merida.- es una nerd no es atractiva tiene lentes de botella, frenos en los dientes su peinado por dios es un chongo y no hablemos de su vestimenta parece de viejita, solo lee libros no habla no tiene vida social es la presidenta del club de lectura es totalmente aburrida

Anna.- tiene razón merida, como puedes pensar que ella seria nuestra mitad o algo así.

Rapulzen.- (con una sonrisa muy grande en los labios) y si hacemos una apuesta chicas

_Todos miraron con curiosidad a rapulzen_

Anna.- ¿qué tipo de apuesta rapulzen?

Rapulzen.- (con una sonrisa en los labios) si alguna de ustedes 2 logra conquistar y hacerse novia de elsa frozen yo hare la tarea de la ganadora por un mes completo y la perdedora será la esclava de la ganadora por un mes pero si ninguna de las 2 logra conquistar a elsa las 2 serán mis esclavas por un mes entonces ¿tenemos un trato?

Merida y anna.- tenemos un trato (mientras estrechaban las manos de rapulzen y después se miraron escupieron en sus manos y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos)

Olaf.- qué asco chicas.

_Mientras en otra mesa un poco alejado de ellas se encontraba Jack fross un chico alto con el pelo blanco con lentes y vestía como abuelito el era el mejor amigo de Elsa frozen, una joven reservada solo leía y hablaba con Jack o con los integrantes de su club de lectura los maestros la adoraban por ser una chica muy inteligente, ella siempre llevaba sus gafas de fondo de botella, tenía frenillos en los dientes, con el pelo recogido en forma de chongo y su ropa era anticuada casi de viejita a ella y a Jack no le importaba mucho su apariencia._

Jack.- sí que son ruidosas el grupo de anna y merida tu qué opinas elsa (elsa sin dejar de leer)

Elsa.- no es de mi incumbencia, no es buena idea tratar con ese tipo de personas y menos si se tratan de esas 2 (aun enfocada en su lectura)

Jack.- ¿Por qué te enoja ese grupo? Se nota que son buenas personas y que no harían daño a nadie (al escuchar este comentario elsa cierra su libro y mira fijamente a Jack el cual por primera vez en años sintió miedo al ver sus ojos de elsa)

Elsa.- ¿buenas personas? Son 2 monstros que solo molestan a las personas me an hecho la vida imposible desde que estamos en la misma aula, se burlan de mi cada vez que pueden

Jack.- tranquila elsa solo fue un comentario no te enojes, mira elsa ya se pusieron a decir cosas locas

Elsa.- es mejor ni mirarlas, son odiosas (mientras hablaba entre dientes)

Jack.- que dijiste elsa no te pude escuchar

Elsa.- (aun hablando entre dientes) que son unas odiosas

Jack.- elsa no te escucho nada habla más alto (al decir esto elsa ya enojada y con voz fuerte gritándole a Jack)

Elsa.- ANNA Y MERIDA SON UNAS ODIOSAS, PRESUMIDAS Y SOBRE TODO UNAS IDIOTAS (después de decir esto elsa reacciona a darse cuenta que grito a los 4 vientos lo que pensaba de esas 2 y miro inmediatamente a la mesa donde se encontraba merida y anna pensando que hubiera una posibilidad de que no hubiera escuchado solo hubo un silencio

_Bueno chicos aquí se termina el primer capítulo ojala les haya gustado ya pronto sabrán que sucederá con elsa, anna y merida si alguien tiene algún comentario con respeto a la historia son bienvenidos hasta la próxima_


	2. una flecha una amenaza un golpe un beso

Capitulo 2

¿Una flecha, una amenaza, un golpe y un beso?

_Bueno chicos gracias por las personas que han comentado he tomado sus comentarios bien recibidos aquí les traigo la siguiente parte de esta historia y aprovechando quiero mencionar que la historia de la profecía si es elsaanna solo que el inicio de la historia era así ya el siguiente capítulo verán que pasa con anna y elsa solo que mi historia inicia desde el nacimiento de estas 2 ya después como se conocen y cómo surge el amor ups creo que hable de mas XD_

_Los personajes de frozen, valiente, enredados, origen de los guardianes no me pertenecen son propiedad única de Disney y de pixar._

()Acción de los personajes

Cursiva lo que narra el narrador

"" pensamiento del personaje

_Solo hubo silencio hasta que una flecha paso a lado del rostro de Elsa y clavándose en la pared que estaba atrás de ella, Elsa no podía creer lo que acaba de suceder._

Merida.- (levantándose de la silla mientras apuntaba otra flecha a la dirección de Elsa) esa solo fue una flecha de advertencia no suelo fallar niñata (mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de elsa)

_Solo sintió como alguien la tomaba del brazo haciendo perder el equilibrio_

Rapulzen.- ni se te ocurra lanzar otra flecha (mirando directamente a los ojos a merida) dame tu arco y flecha.

Merida.- quien te crees tú para darme ordenes (mirando a rapulzen a los ojos)

Rapulzen.- ( con un ágil movimiento le agarra el cuello de la camisa a merida mirando con furia a los ojos de la peliroja y hablando con voz fuerte) TE ESTOY EXIGIENDO QUE ME ENTREGUES TU ARCO Y FLECHA NO TE ESTOY PIDIENDO PERMISO O SI NO ESCUCHAME NIÑA TENGO EL PODER SUFICIENTE PARA AGARRARTE PARTIRTE LA CARA Y DE PASO TU ESTUPIDO ARCO Y EN MENOS DE TRES SEGUNDO ASI QUE ME DAS TU ARCO Y FLECHA O SUFRIRAS LAS CONSECUENCIAS

_Solo hubo silencio en el comedor todos estaban con la boca abierta al escuchar a la chava más tierna, bondadosa y dulce de la universidad amenazar a la chava más peleonera de la universidad, Merida le entrego su arco y su flecha rapulzen está la soltó y con una sonrisa en sus labios le dio un gracias y volvió a sentarse en su lugar._

Geugene.- no crees que te excediste un poco amor

Rapulzen.- no, solo hable tranquilamente con merida para que entienda mejor las cosas (mientras tomaba su refresco)

Jack.- elsa creo que es mejor que corramos antes que empeore las cosas

_Toma la mano de elsa y estaban a punto de correr cuando sintió que alguien los agarraba a ambos por los hombros_

Anna.- ¿a donde creen que van muchachos creyeron que los había olvidado lo que paso?

Jack y elsa pudieron sentir un escalofrió al escuchar las palabras de anna y los 2 al mismo tiempo tragaron saliva, Anna lanzo a Jack al suelo mientras tomaba del cuello de la camisa de Elsa bajándola a su altura para poder verla directo a los ojos

Anna.- muy bien niñita, tienes mucho valor para gritar que somos unas idiotas, engreídas y odiosas, nadie de la universidad nos ha llamado así ¿Cuál es tu nombre? "sé cuál es tu nombre pero quiero escucharlo de sus labios tiernos y jugosos"

_Elsa se había quedado muda y no sabía cómo responder_

Anna.- ¿te comió la lengua el ratón o es que tu boca esta seca?

_Elsa no decía nada y esto hizo perder la poca paciencia que tenía anna y le dio un golpe en la cara mientras todos incluso Merida miraron a sombrados, por el impacto Elsa callo en la silla donde estaba sentada un poco aturdida por el golpe y de la nada Anna se sentó en sus piernas de elsa_

Anna.- perdón por el golpe, solo que no me respondías y eso me molesta mucho (mientras le regalaba una sonrisa) ¿me perdonas?

_Elsa no sabía que responder y por medio a que la golpearan otra vez solo pudo atinar a mover la cabeza en forma de un sí_

Anna.- por haberme perdonado te daré una recompensa que te gustara

_Elsa no entendía a que se refería cuando pudo ver a Anna se acercó mas a ella y le planto un beso en los labios primero fue un beso tierno y dulce Elsa no creía lo que estaba sucedieron, Anna intensifico el beso asta poder escuchar como Elsa gemía en su boca, se separó un poco de ella mirando a Elsa como respiraba con dificultad y se levantó le regalo una sonrisa mientras con su lengua pasaba por sus labios_

Anna.- sé que no te comió la lengua los ratones solo tenías la boca algo seca (mientras sonreía) ¿ahora si me dirás tu nombre?

_Elsa aun agitada y sorprendida por lo que acaba de suceder solo pudo decir su nombre en voz baja suficiente para que Anna escuchara_

Anna.- muy bien señorita Elsa nos veremos muy pronto (mientras se dirigía con una sonrisa triunfante en los labios al llegar a lado de Merida) parece que voy a la delantera prepárate para ser mi esclava

_Merida se sorprendió al escuchar lo que Anna le decía pero una voz las saco de sus pensamientos_

Profesora Rusell.- me podía explicar señorita Aren lo que acaba de hacerle a la señorita Frozen si es tan amable (mientras se acercaba a ellas)

_Anna no se había percatado de la presencia de la profesora Rusell no supo que decir hasta que una voz un poco alejada de ellas hablo_

Jazmin.- profesora Rusell yo le puedo explicar lo que sucedió claro si usted amablemente me deja hablar

_El grupo de anna miraron a la persona que había hablado se trataba de Jazmin Jazan una de las chicas del equipo de porristas la cual odiaba a Anna ya que ella quería ser la jefa de las porristas pero Anna demostró ser mejor que ella, Anna solo pudo murmurar entre dientes la mala suerte que tenía._

Profesora Rusell.- adelante señorita Jazan puede decirme lo que sucedió

Jazmin.- bueno estábamos platicando tranquilamente sin novedad alguna cuando escuchamos como la señorita Frozen grito a todo el mundo idiota, odiosas y no recuerdo cual otro adjetivo calificativo uso para referirse a la señorita Summer y a la señorita Aren, la señorita Summer lanzo una flecha a dirección de la señorita Frozen (mientras apuntaba a la pared mostrando la flecha)

Profesora Rusell: ¡que! como una flecha señorita Summer atentar con la vida de un estudiante es el acto más imperdonable que esta universidad puede tolerar exigiré al director su expulsión inmediata (mientras miraba furiosa a Merida)

Jazmin.- disculpe profesora Rusell la culpa no fue de la señorita Summer fue de la señorita Frozen ya que como le había comentado ella la provoco además la señorita Summer solo lanzo la flecha a la pared no tenía intención de dañar a la señorita Frozen usted sabe que la señorita Summer nunca en su vida ha fallado cuando lanza una flecha (mientras miraba a Merida con una sonrisa sínica)

Profesora Rusell.- si así son las cosas no creo que una expulsión sea necesario una sanción grave será su castigo aunque lo que decida el director puede llegar a una expulsión (aun mirando a la señorita Summer)

Jazmin.- después de la flecha que lanzo la señorita Summer (mirando con una sonrisa a la rapulzen) la señorita Corona le quito a la señorita Summer su arco y su flecha, después el joven Fross y la señorita Frozen quisieron huir y la señorita Aren los detuvo lanzando a al joven Fross al suelo y tomo del cuello a la señorita Frozen la amenazo, la golpeo y después hizo un acto indecente en frente de todo el mundo (apuntando a Anna la cual se estaba enojando y aguantando la furia que tenía adentro)

Profesora Rusell.- señorita Summer, señorita Aren y señorita Frozen acompáñeme a la dirección hablaremos sobre su comportamiento y su sanción aunque por los hechos será una clara expulsión, síganme por favor.

_Elsa aun no creía lo que acababa de suceder en menos de 5 minutos su vida cambió drásticamente primero gritarle a todo el mundo lo que pensaba de las chicas más problemáticas de la universidad, después una flecha que casi la mata, un golpe y después un beso, al recordar el beso solo se tocó los labios pero lo más grave era que la posibilidad de una expulsión, no le quedo más su vida estaba arruinada, mientras se paraba de la silla y se dirigía junto a Merida y Anna a la Dirección_

_Bueno chicos aquí termina el capítulo de la apuesta ojala les haya gustado les agradezco de antemano a las personas que han leído esta historia y a los que me han comentado, si tienen alguna duda sugerencia con gusto los tomare en cuenta bueno hasta las próxima aun no tengo día fijo para actualizar esta historia_

_Comentarios_

_Gorgino.- aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo espero te guste_

_loghan10.- muchas gracias por leer la historia espero te guste este capítulo y sigas leyendo las historias que escribo._


	3. club de fans

**Capitulo 3**

**Club de fans**

**Holaaaaa he vuelto aquí les traigo la tercera parte de esta historia espero que sea de su agrado, le doy las gracias a yane26 por ayudarme también con esta historia así que chicos esperemos que les guste el capítulo.**

**Para que vean que soy buena y aparte para que no me maten cuando terminen de leer este capítulo les dejo un capitulo extra después de los comentarios.**

**Puede que el vocabulario de este capítulo sea algo un poco grosero**

**Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen y valiente no me pertenecen son solo propiedad de Disney y Pixar**

Nos dirigíamos a la dirección, nadie decía nada, al llegar la profesora Rusell se presentó y pidió una cita con el director.

- El señor Oaken está ocupado con una llamaba importante, por favor tomen asiento – Dijo la secretaria que la atendió.

Las tres señoritas se sentaron, la profesora Rusell esperaba de pie mientras revisaba su reloj de muñeca.

Anna y Merida estaban tranquilas como si no les fuera a pasar nada, después de todo casi a diario iban a ver al director por sus escapadas de clases, por otro lado, Elsa estaba muy nerviosa.

- Profesora Rusell, el director me informa que ya puede pasar, después haga pasar a las alumnas - Informó la secretaria.

La profesora no dijo nada, solo entró al despacho del señor Oaken.

- Tranquila no pasara nada, no creo que te expulsen, después de todo eres la alumna estrella de esta universidad - Dijo Merida a la rubia que la acompañaba.

Elsa la miró y pudo notar como le sonreía y le transmitía confianza.

- Pero… ¿Que pasará con ustedes? - Preguntó Elsa preocupada.

- Posiblemente nos expulsen, todos los maestros nos odian, nos tienen en la mira y con lo que acabamos de hacer hemos firmado nuestra sentencia de muerte - Contestó Anna.

- En verdad lo siento, si no fuera por mi culpa nada de esto hubiera ocurrido - Dijo Elsa apenada.

- No te culpes, nosotras tenemos parte de la culpa, nos tomamos muy apecho lo que dijiste y perdimos la cabeza – Respondió Merida mientras le sonreía.

- Si nos expulsan, nuestros padres de seguro nos mandarán a la escuela militar, ¡será genial! Imagínate, Merida será una francotiradora, su apodo será "la veloz", porque cuando te des cuenta ¡pum! ya te mató, ningún enemigo podrá contra ella. Y yo utilizaré una ametralladora, mataré a todos con un solo movimiento y mi apodo será "la muerte, – simulaba con sus manos que tenía una ametralladora – y eso no es todo, toda la nación nos amará por matar a los malos, tendremos desfiles, medallas de oro, seremos reconocidas por toooodddoooo el mundo, y lo más importante, nos volveremos multimillonarias.

Mientras Elsa y Merida se reían de las ocurrencias de Anna la puerta del despacho del director se abrió y las risas cesaron, la profesora Rusell les hizo una seña para que pasaran.

Al entrar al despacho pudimos ver al director Oaken sentado detrás de su escritorio, a simple vista daba miedo porque media casi 2 metros, pero una vez que lo conoces te das cuenta de que es una persona muy amable y justa, no le gustan las injusticias. Nos saludó y nos pidió que tomáramos asiento señalando las 3 sillas.

Anna y Merida se sentaron en las sillas de los extremos y Elsa se sentó en la de medio.

- La profesora Rusell me informó lo que ocurrió en la cafetería, antes de tomar una decisión quiero escuchar la versión de los hechos – Dijo el director con un tono serio.

- Lo que sucedió fue que Elsa nos llamó tontas, idiotas y de otras formas, pero lo merecemos director, nosotras la hemos molestado desde que entró a la universidad y pues, dijo lo que dijo por rabia, yo me dejé llevar por mi instinto y le lancé una flecha, no quería lastimarla, solo quería asustarla. - Dijo Merida siendo la primera en hablar.

- Nosotras somos las únicas culpables de lo que ocurrió, nosotras merecemos el castigo, no Elsa. Al escuchar lo que ella decía de mí me enfadé y la golpee yyyy después la besé delante de todos - Dijo Anna sonrojándose, notando como Elsa también se sonrojaba al escuchar lo del beso.

- Creo que con eso basta para poder decidir su castigo, lo que la señorita Summer y la señorita Aren han hecho solo merece una cosa, y es la EXPULSIÓN DEFINITIVA DE ESTA UNIVERSIDAD, aquí no se tolera una falta de esta magnitud, dentro de una hora pueden venir por sus papeles y firmar su baja de esta institución - Dijo el director Oaken.

Anna y Merida no protestaron, sabían que la expulsión era definitiva, solo respondieron con un "de acuerdo", mientras Elsa solo escuchaba lo que sucedía. Hasta que recordó "si cometes un error debes afrontar las consecuencias".

- Sin más que decir, se pueden retirar las 3 a sus salones correspondientes – Terminó por decir el director.

- Director, ¿Cuál es mi castigo?, a mi no me ha dicho que castigo tendré. - Interrumpió Elsa.

- Señorita Frozen, usted fue la victima aquí, no tendrá castigo, la señorita Summer y la señorita Aren han estado infringiendo las reglas desde que empezó el curso, y esta era su última oportunidad, por ello se les dio un castigo severo – Contestó el señor Oaken.

- ¡PENSÉ QUE ERA UN DIRECTOR HONESTO, PERO VEO QUE NO! YO FUI QUIEN LAS PROVOCÓ, YO FUI LA ÚNICA CULPABLE DE LO OCURRIDO, ¿Y AUN ASÍ USTED NO ME HARÁ NADA? ¡VOY A LLEVAR EL MISMO CASTIGO QUE ELLAS, PRESENTARÉ MI BAJA DE ESTA UNIVERSIDAD! ¿NO VE QUE ESTÁ COMETIENDO UNA INJUSTICIA AL NO CASTIGARME? ¿SOLO PORQUE SOY UNA ALUMNA ESTRELLA COMO TODOS DICEN, DEBO DE TENER IMPUNIDAD? ¡PUES NO! ¡YO SOY ELSA FROZEN, UNA ESTUDIANTE COMO TODOS! ¿POR QUÉ SOLO LAS EXPULSARÁ A ELLAS? ¿SOLO PORQUE SON UN PROBLEMA, SOLO POR ESO? ¿Y YO QUE? ¿SOLO POR SER SU MALDITA ESTRELLA NO ME HARÁ NADA? - Dijo Elsa muy enojada mientras miraba al director Oaken.

Anna, Merida y la profesora Rusell quedaron boquiabiertas al escuchar como Elsa retaba al director Oaken.

- Muy bien, señorita Frozen aun en las peores situaciones es justa, tu padre debe de estar orgulloso de haber criado a una hija como tu - Dijo el director mientras le regaba una sonrisa.

Elsa agacho la cabeza y se sentó manteniendo los ojos cerrados.

- Cambiaremos su castigo señorita Aren, señorita Summer y señorita Frozen. Por un mes completo tendrán que quedarse después de clases, tendrán clases extra para recuperar los meses perdidos. Con respeto a la señorita Aren y la señorita Summer estas clases las ayudaran para no perder el semestre y la señorita Frozen llevara el mismo castigo. También están suspendidas de sus respetivos clubes, tendrán que buscar a un representante para que las sustituya.

- Pero director, el inter universidades es dentro de 2 semanas. - Intervino la profesora Rusell.

- Lo sé profesora Rusell, pero son las consecuencias de sus actos lo que me han llevado a tomar esta nueva decisión. Solo si ocurre un percance podrán participar en los eventos, mientras tanto no pueden entrenar con sus clubes, pueden acudir a los entrenamientos para ayudar a su remplazo pero si me llego a enterar de que practicaron, será definitiva su expulsión. Nada de peleas ni de escapadas porque ahora si me conocerán y no querrán verme enojado. Ahora pueden retirarse señoritas.

Las 3 salieron de la dirección.

- De la que nos salvamos, ¡Dios… Creí que iba a morir! - Dijo Anna

- Hubieras visto tu cara cuando el director dijo: ¡Están expulsadas! - Contestó Merida en tono burlón.

- ¡Cállate Merida! Tu estabas a punto de hacerte pipi cuando el director dijo que estábamos expulsadas - Replicó Anna.

-Creo que es mala idea que comiencen una pelea - Interrumpió Elsa.

Anna y Merida habían olvidado que la rubia se encontraba con ellas.

- Tienes razón - Dijo Ana sonriendo.

- Te agradezco el habernos salvado - Dijo Merida.

- No tienen que agradecerme, no lo hice por ustedes, no me gustan las injusticias. Si me disculpan, iré a la enfermería, me duele la cabeza y pediré un desinflamatorio porque tengo inflamada la mejilla. - Contestó Elsa mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección a la enfermería.

Antes que pudiera avanzar más, fue tomada de ambas manos, Anna la tomaba de la mano derecha y Merida de la mano izquierda.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Dijo la rubia sorprendida.

- Solo queríamos agradecerte por salvarnos – Contestaron las dos chicas al tiempo.

- Les dije que no tenían que agr… - No pudo terminar la frase cuando sintió como Anna y Merida besaron sus mejillas al mismo tiempo.

Elsa se puso completamente roja al sentir los labios de ambas chicas tocar su piel.

- Recupérate pronto, y gracias… - Volvieron a decir las dos al tiempo, mientras se separaban de Elsa y se dirigían al aula.

Elsa quedó sin poder reaccionar, pero llegó a la enfermería y allí la atendió la enfermera Trisha.

- ¡Vaya, esas chicas si están algo locas! - Dijo la enfermera mientras le ponía crema para desinflamar el golpe.

- Si, pero fue mi culpa por haberlas ofendido - Respondió Elsa.

- Tienen razón en lo que dicen de la señorita Summer, ella no falla cuando lanza una flecha, te dejó una pequeño raspón en la mejilla izquierda, y si que golpea fuerte la señorita Aren, te dejó inflamada la mejilla derecha.

- Pues… "Elsa recordó que minutos atrás las 2 chicas la habían besado en sus mejillas y se sonrojó por completo".

- ¿Elsa estas bien? ¡Estas ardiendo! - Dijo Trisha preocupada.

- Estoy bien, solo que recordé algo que deseo olvidar.

- Será mejor que tomes un descanso, aunque digas que estas bien, debes descansar.

- ¡Esta bien! - Dijo Elsa mientras se recostaba en una de las camas de la enfermería.

Las horas pasaron y las clases ya habían terminado, Elsa regresó a su aula y tomó sus cosas para dirigirse a su club de literatura y así informarle a Jack que el seria su remplazo mientras ella tuviera el castigo. Estaba por entrar al edificio 2E cuando un grupo de personas la rodearon y le taparon los ojos y la boca, prosiguieron a amarrarla y ella tenía mucho miedo de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, más lo sintió cuando las personas la alzaron y se la llevaron. Pasaron unos minutos y entonces sintió como la lanzaban hacia algo duro y después caía en el pasto, la levantaron y le destaparon los ojos y la boca. Poco a poco pudo ver de quienes se trataba, eran nada más y nada menos que el CLUB DE FANS DE ANNA.

- Te preguntaras ¿porque te trajimos aquí? - Dijo Sam, la presidenta del club de fans.

Elsa pudo ver que el lugar era la parte de atrás del edificio 4A, donde pocas personas pasaban y los únicos que lo hacían eran los de club de béisbol, futbol y arquería. Entonces se asustó más de lo que ya estaba, porque presintió que algo muyyyy malo le iba a ocurrir.

- Te hemos traído hasta aquí porque has sido acusada gravemente Elsa, nosotras te juzgaremos por los actos que has cometido y te preguntaras ¿cuáles son? Pues bien, el primero de ellos es que por tu maldita culpa Anna Aren nuestra diosa, está suspendida del su club de porristas y no la podremos ver con su nuevo uniforme, pero eso no es todo, te atreviste a besar a nuestra diosa, pudiste probar esos jugosos labios carnosos y jugaste con su sabrosa y riquísima lengua, esa con la que siempre hemos soñado - Dijo Sam mientras te tiraba su mochila y un par de libros a la rubia.

- ¡Yo no la besé, ella me besó! - Trató de defenderse Elsa.

- ¡Suficiente Elsa Frozen! Honorable jurado, ¿Cómo considera a la acusada? - Dijo Sam dirigiéndose a las demás chicas del club.

- ¡CULPABLE! - Dijeron todas

- ¿Has escuchado bien Elsa?, el jurado ha hablado y te daremos tu merecido. Charlot y Rebeca, quítenle la ropa a la acusada y procedan a castigarla por sus crímenes.

Elsa trató de correr pero le era imposible, Charlot y Rebeca la sujetaron y comenzaron a arrancarle la ropa sin importarles si la rompían o no, solo la dejaron con su ropa interior de color azul cielo. A este punto la rubia ya estaba muerta de miedo y pedía ayuda pero nadie la escuchaba.

- No intentes gritar Elsa, nadie te va escuchar, fuiste muy tonta al quedarte sola, tu castigo será ser bombardeada con globos de agua fría, es lo mínimo que te mereces por tus crímenes. ¿Listo chicas? -mientras las chicas tomaban globos de agua- ¡Apunten, fuego!

El agua estaba muy fría y tenía algunos trozos de hielo, Elsa al sentir el bombardeo solo pudo gritar de dolor, aunque pedía a gritos ayuda nadie la escuchaba, estaba sola así que nadie la ayudaría, nadie…

A unos cuantos metros cierta pelirroja regresaba del club con su amiga.

- Confío en ti Mulan, el equipo de arquería estará en buenas manos, lo harás bien.

- No se Merida, nunca he sido capitana de algo, ¿Y si lo hago mal y no soy buena líder?

- Tranquila, confió en ti Mulan, sé que lo harás muy bien.

- ¡Gracias!... ¿Merida escuchaste eso? ¡Parece que alguien necesita ayuda!

Merida y Mulan comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos, cuando estuvieron a punto de llegar pudieron observar lo que pasaba. La pelirroja tiró su mochila, tomó su teléfono y marcó.

- ¡Mulan dile a Anna que venga de inmediato! – Dijo mientras le daba su teléfono y salía corriendo en dirección hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos de ayuda.

Elsa seguía llorando mientras sentía como era golpeada por los globos de agua, pero de repente no sintió nada.

- "¿Habrán acabado ya?" - Pensó Elsa.

- ¿QUE DIABLOS LE ESTÁN HACIENDO?

Elsa alzó la cabeza y pudo ver como Merida estaba parada enfrente de ella y bloqueaba los globos de agua.

¿Estás bien? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

Merida pudo observar como Elsa estaba amarrada y semidesnuda, su cuerpo estaba lastimado y temblaba.

¡Maldita seas Sam! ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto a una persona? - Dijo Merida muy enojada.

- ¡Detengan el ataque! ¿Qué estás haciendo Merida? ¿Por qué estas defendiendo a la culpable? ¿No te das cuenta de que le estamos dando su merecido por lo que le hizo a Anna? Además, deberías hacerte a un lado y ayudarnos, por su culpa tú también estas suspendida de tu club.

- ¡Es una estupidez lo que estás haciendo, Elsa no tiene la culpa de las idioteces que hace Anna. Fue ella quien la beso porque quería y no fue Elsa quien lo hizo, solo estas dolida porque no fuiste tú el primer beso de tu querida obsesión!

- Chicas, está muy claro que Merida está en complot contra Anna, ella también merece ser castigada sin piedad, ¡Chicas ataquen! - Dijo Sam y al instante las chicas de nuevo comenzaron a tirar globos de agua.

Merida atrapaba algunos globos y los lanzaba de vuelta, eran demasiados, pero procuraba que ninguno le diera a Elsa.

- Allllllllllttttoooooooooooo - Gritó Anna mientras corría y se hacia paso hasta poder llegar con Elsa y Merida.

- ¿Me pueden explicar qué diablos le están haciendo a mis amigas? - Dijo furiosa mientras observaba a las chicas de su club.

- Solo estamos castigando a Elsa, por su culpa te suspend… - Sam no pudo terminar la frase, Anna le había dado un fuerte puñetazo mientras la sostenía por el cuello de la camisa.

- ¿COMO TE ATREVES A HUMILLAR A MIS AMIGAS DE ESTA FORMA? DESDE QUE TÚ Y ESTE GRUPO DE CHICAS CREARON ESTE PATETICO CLUB LO ÚNICO QUE HAN HECHO ES TRAERME MUCHOS PROBLEMAS, SAM TE DOY HASTA EL DÍA DE MAÑANA PARA QUE DESINTEGRES ESTA ESTUPIDES, O SI NO TE IRÄ PEOR NIÑA, ¿ME ENTENDISTE?

Sam solo asintió con la cabeza mientras Anna la seguía sosteniendo, Merida se acercó a Elsa para poder desatarla, vio como esta temblaba.

- ¿Dónde está su ropa? - Preguntó Merida al grupo de chicas.

Charlot y Rebeca tiraron la ropa, Merida se acercó para tomarla y se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente destrozada.

- ¡Rompieron la ropa, se atrevieron a romperle la ropa! - Merida se acercó a las chicas, las alzó a ambas y después las lanzó.

- ¡Tienes 3 segundos para largarte de mi vista Sam, o en este mismo momento soy capaz de asesinarte! - Dijo Anna mientras la soltaba y la veía con ojos de odio, Sam no lo pensó 2 veces y salió corriendo lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¡También ustedes niñas, estoy a punto de perder la poca paciencia que tengo! - Le dijo a las demás y todas salieron corriendo.

Merida fue por su mochila y sacó su chamarra, se acercó a Elsa y se la colocó, Elsa solo temblaba por el frio y tenía la cabeza agachada, Anna se acercó a ellas.

- Lo lamento Elsa, Sam es una maldita, la voy a matar, te juro que la mato - Decía Anna mientras sacaba una toalla para poder secar un poco a la rubia.

- Annnnnnnaaaaaaa - Gritó Rapunzel quien venía corriendo junto a Mulan.

- ¡Mulan me contó lo que estaba ocurriendo y vine lo más rápido que pude!

- Las malditas del club de fans de Anna le destrozaron la ropa y la bombardearon con globos de agua fría, si sigue así podría enfermar – Comentó Merida.

- Llevémosla al club de arquería, tenemos los uniformes nuevos en los casilleros - Apuntó Mulan.

- ¡Buena idea Mulan! – Contestó Merida mientras cargaba a Elsa.

- ¡Yo la cargare! - Intervino Anna.

- Noooooo - Gritaron las otras chicas.

- ¡Recuerda lo que te sucedió cuando cargaste a Rapunzel! – Dijo Merida.

- Ok, está bien… - Se rindió Anna.

Elsa no dijo nada, solo sentía como su cuerpo se helaba más y lo único que pudo hacer fue juntar más su cuerpo a los brazos de Merida y así tener algo de calor.

Al llegar al club de arquería, Merida llevó a Elsa al baño mientras Rapunzel se quedaba con ella, fue a su casillero para buscar su uniforme, se lo entregó a Rapunzel y regresó con Anna y Mulan quienes esperaban en los pasillos del club.

- ¡Dios… Hoy ha sido un día de locos! - Expresó Merida.

- ¡Voy a matar a la estúpida de Sam, si la vuelvo a ver humillar de esa manera a Elsa o a ti que es lo peor… Ella merece que la mate con mis propias manos! - Dijo Anna golpeando varias veces la pared.

Pasaron los minutos, Rapunzel y Elsa salieron por fin del baño. La rubia llevaba el uniforme de Merida y también la chamarra, el uniforme consistía en un pantalón negro con franjas verde a los costados y una camisa, el cuello de la camisa era de color negro y el resto era de color verde en el pecho, tenía el logo de la escuela y en la parte de atrás el nombre de la arquera.

Anna y Merida quedaron boquiabiertas al ver a Elsa, se veía tan sexy con esa ropa.

- ¡Merida! - Dijo Rapunzel.

-¿Qué sucede? – Contestó ella.

- Elsa tiene un problema.

-¿Cuál problema? – Preguntaron Merida y Anna al tiempo.

- Lo que sucede es que Elsa las tiene más grandes que tú y la camisa le queda muyyy apretada, y quería saber si se puede quedar con la chamarra ya que tu pues… también debes cambiarte - Dijo Rapunzel en un tono juguetón.

Merida quedó completamente roja.

- No te pre….o…cupes pu…e…d…es que..daa..rte yo es…toy bi..en - Pudo decir Merida tartamudeando.

- Creo que debemos irnos, es algo tarde – Intervino Mulan.

- Si tienes razón, ¿Anna sabes los nombres de las chicas de tu loco club? - Preguntó Rapunzel.

Ammmm…. ¡Ah ya sé! -mientras buscaba en su mochila- ¡Aquí esta! -Mientras sacaba un papel- Aquí se encuentran todos los nombres de ese estúpido club, la muy perra de Sam me dio esta invitación para asistir a una reunión o algo así, no recuerdo. Dijo la pelirroja entregándole el papel a Rapunzel.

- ¡Gracias Anna, entonces vámonos!

- Elsa, te llevaré a tu casa, es peligroso que vayas sola, puede que aun el grupo de locas siga por aquí - Dijo Merida, Elsa solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Yo también las acompaño, no vaya a ser que las lastimen otra vez – Dijo Anna.

- Yo también voy con ustedes – Dijo también Rapunzel mientras abrazaba por el cuello a Merida y Anna.

Miraron a ver a Mulan.

- Ammmm si no es mucha molestia, ¿Me puedes llevar a mi casa? – Dijo la chica algo apenada.

Llegaron al estacionamiento de la universidad, Elsa quedó sorprendida al ver una camioneta negra con franjas rojas, Merida se acercó al vehículo y lo abrazó.

- ¡Te extrañe mucho Angus!

Antes de que subieran a la camioneta.

- Oye Anna, ahora que recuerdo hoy trajiste a Relámpago contigo – Le recordó Rapunzel.

- ¿Así que querías que te llevara a tu casa? Si tienes como irte, no seas floja y ándate con Relámpago – Le dijo Meridaa la pelirroja.

- Pero pero pero pero… Está bien, si traje a Relámpago pero con lo que sucedió hoy no quiero dejarlas solas, por mi culpa las lastimaron, por favor Merida déjame ir con ustedes, puedo subir a Relámpago en la parte de atrás de la camioneta – Dijo Anna con cara de perrito.

- Esta bien Anna, ve por relámpago, pero tu pagaras la gasolina.

- ¡Ya que!

Unos minutos después, Anna regresó con una motocicleta negra con franjas verdes en forma de relámpagos, Merida la ayudó a subir la motocicleta en la camioneta, una vez que aseguraron a relámpago se subieron las demás y se fueron hacia sus respectivas casas. A la primera que dejaron fue a Mulan quien vivía a unos minutos de la universidad.

Después se dirigieron a casa de Elsa, ella le iba explicando a Merida por donde ir hasta que llegaron a un edificio y le pidió que se detuviera. Las 3 chicas se sorprendieron al ver que ese edificio era una guardería, llevaba por nombre "Sol y luna".

-Ammm vuelvo en seguida… - Dijo la rubia mientras sacaba una identificación de su mochila.

Elsa entró a la guardería, mientras tanto en la camioneta…

- ¿Por qué habrá venido a una guardería? - Preguntó Anna algo confundida.

-La verdad no sé, casi no sabemos nada de ella, mejor dicho, no sabemos nada de ella – Respondió Merida.

- Se equivocan chicas, ustedes conocen algo de Elsa – Apuntó Rapunzel.

-¿Porque dices eso? – Preguntaron las dos chicas.

- Saben que a ella no les agrada su presencia y aparte saben de qué color era su ropa interior tenía hoy – Dijo la rubia en un tono picaron.

Anna y Merida se sonrojaron al recordar a Elsa en ropa interior.

- El agua fría que escurría por sus pechos, se le podía notar como sus pezones estaban duritos, su piel blanca, sus pompas bien paraditas, tiene un pequeño lunar en su pompi derecha… – Siguió diciendo Rapunzel en tono juguetón mientras Merida y Anna estaban completamente sonrojadas con sus corazones latiendo muy pero muy rápido.

En el edificio Elsa caminaba hasta llegar al salón 2A, al llegar tocó la puerta y esta se abrió, pudo ver a una chica de como 25 años, era un poco más alta que ella, cabello de color rubio fresa, ojos café claro, piel algo morena, vestía un uniforme blanco con un mandil azul.

- Muy buenas tardes maestra Mitzi, vine por ángel…

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo yyyy porfa no me maten por piedad de dios XD cualquier duda o sugerencia dejen su comentario serán bien aceptados, como he dicho en la profecía Merida también tiene derecho de a amar a Elsa *sale corriendo antes que la maten***

**Seré como Disney algunas cosas de la profecía aparecerán en esta historia XD**

**Para los que leen la profecía, les doy un adelanto el capítulo 6 se titula PEQUEÑA FLAMA, solo eso diré así que pónganse a pensar de que tratara XD aquí también pido la ayuda de ustedes las primeras 3 personas en comentar porfa díganme 2 nombres de mujeres **

Comentarios

Gorgino.- si están algo locas XD

Loghan10.- lo siento expulsar a Merida es imposible si no hubiera historia XD

Belten10.- lo siento Merida se queda en la historia XD

Normanj14.- gracias y me alegro muchos que te guste, lo siento Merida se queda XD

Loveanna.- ejjejejej pues ahí tienes beso en la mejilla pero aun asi cuenta como beso tu no dijiste que tipo de beso querías XD así que espero tu comentario XD lo siento Merida se queda con respeto a tu pregunta no sé a qué te refieres sobre la pareja de Elsa y Merida

**Capitulo extra**

**¿Qué le sucedió a Anna cuando cargo a Rapulzen?**

Este suceso ocurrió cuando apenas ingresaban a la universidad, Anna y Merida discutían como siempre

-la Mole es más fuerte que Hulk- dijo Merida

-claro que no Merida, Hulk vencería muy fácil a la Mole- protesto Anna

-Hagamos un reto, consistirá en que cargaremos en nuestros brazos a una chica la que desees y correremos hasta la entrada de la universidad la que llegue primero demostrara quien es más fuerte, tu serás Hulk y yo seré la Mole- decía Merida

-trato hecho-

De inmediato Anna tomo a la primera chica que pasaba, era una chica rubia de cabello largo, vestido color violeta, el vestido de esta rubia le llegaba a tocar las rodillas, mientras Merida tomo a su amiga Mulan que pasaba

-¡Bájame que te sucede¡- gritaba la rubia

-En sus marcas, listos, fuera- gritaron Anna y Merida

Comenzaron a correr, pero por desgracia Anna tropezó con una roca, ellas cayeron y comenzaron a rodar por el piso

Merida aún seguía corriendo cuando escucho un estruendo y volteo a ver de qué se trataba lo que vio la dejo boquiabierta no solo a ella sino a toda la universidad

Anna estaba acostada sobre la rubia y lo peor del caso es que el vestido de la rubia se había subido hasta después de la altura de los pechos, dejando ver la ropa interior de la rubia y el sexy cuerpo que tenia

Después de unos segundos Anna reacciono y se sentó sobre la rubia y por accidente poso sus manos sobre los pechos de la rubia lo que le provocó a la rubia un gemido

-lo…lo…lo.. Siento mucho de verdad- decía Anna sonrojada y cuando supo que estaba tocando se levantó de golpe

La rubia al ver como estaba se arregló el vestido mientras estaba sonrojada se paró y quedo en frente de Anna y le dio varias cachetadas a Anna

Así fue como a Anna se le prohibió cargar a las personas y conoció a la bella Rapulzen


	4. Familia

**Capítulo 4**

**Familia**

**Hola chicos he vuelto aquí les dejo otro capítulo de la apuesta espero que les guste y antes que nada seguir agradeciendo a yanet26 por apoyarme en la corrección de los capítulos para que queden geniales XD **

**Solo quiero decir algo no me matennnnnnnnn por favor XD (nota: ya cuando lean el capítulo lo verán)**

**Un mensaje especial para belten10 de parte de nuestra editora:**

**"Agradezco mucho el que sigas también mi historia y no te preocupes, trataré de no ser una mala influencia para Yará Sosa. Saludos! Atte. La reina del drama".**

**Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen, Valient, Enredados no me pertenecen son propiedad de Disney y de Pixar**

- Buenas tardes maestra Mitzi, vine por Ángel.

-¿Elsa que es lo que te sucedió? ¿Y esa ropa? – Preguntó la maestra mirándola con preocupación.

- Tuve algunos problemas en la universidad, pero no es nada grave, y esta ropa me la prestaron – Respondió algo sonrojada mientras se arreglaba los lentes.

- Está bien, ten cuidado la próxima vez, me preocupo por mis niños y también por sus mamis -mientras le guiñaba el ojo- Ángel ya vinieron por ti.

De inmediato un niño de cabello castaño, ojos azul claro y labios rosados, que vestía una camisa color azul cielo con un short blanco y zapatos negros, recogió los juguetes que estaba usando y después fue a buscar su mochila y un dibujo.

-¡Maaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii – Gritó emocionado mientras corría en dirección a Elsa.

La rubia abrió los brazos y abrazó al pequeño mientras le daba besitos en la cabeza.

- Te etañe mucho mami.

Ángel se separó un poco de su mama.

-¿Mami que te paso? ¿Y la opa?—Le dijo acariciando su mejilla con ambas manos mientras comenzaba a llorar.

- No llores mi amor, tuve unos problemas en la universidad pero estoy bien, esta ropa me la prestaron – Trató de tranquilizarlo Elsa mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas.

- Eta bien – Contestó el pequeño sonriéndole a su mami.

Elsa y Ángel se despidieron de la maestra Mitzi y se dirigieron a la salida, mientras en la camioneta las 3 chicas seguían esperando impacientes, hasta que vieron a Elsa salir con un niño que se parecía a ella, las 3 chicas de inmediato se bajaron de la camioneta para esperar a Elsa.

Una vez estuvo cerca de ellas Elsa las miró preocupada.

-¿Ocurre algo?

Las 3 chicas ignoraron la pregunta y pusieron su vista sobre el niño, la mirada de ellas daba miedo y esto asusto al pequeño.

- Mami etas señoja me dan miedo – Dijo ocultándose detrás de Elsa.

La palabra mami retumbó en la cabeza de las 3 chicas y fue como si un balde de agua fría les hubiese caído encima dejándolas en un estado de shock.

Rapunzel fue la primera en reaccionar después de unos segundos.

- ¿Te dijo mami? - Dijo tratando de no sonar tan alterada mientras apuntaba al pequeño y miraba a Elsa con cara "de no lo puedo creer".

- Sí, Anna, Merida y Rapunzel, les presento a mi hijo Ángel Frozen -mientras sacaba al pequeño de tras de ellas- Ángel ellas son compañeras de la universidad.

- Mucho gusto Ángel, me llamo Rapunzel – Se presentó dándole la mano al pequeño.

- Soy Ángel muco gusto japulzen – Contestó el mientras le apretaba la mano y la sacudía.

- Es Rapunzel.

- japulzen – Volvió a decir sonriendo.

- ¡Que es Rapunzel! – Dijo otra vez la rubia algo enojada.

- ¡japulzen! - Seguía sonriendo mientras mostraba los dientes.

- ¡Que esssssss Rapunzel!

- ¡Jaaaaaaapuuulllllzeennnnnnnnn!

De repente una risa les llamo la atención.

- Jajaajja disculpa Rapunzel, Ángel aún tiene 3 años y no puede pronunciar la "R" y por eso te dice japulzen usando "J" en lugar de la "R" o simplemente la omiten .

- ¿Mami y esas señoja les paso algo?... Parecen zombies – Comentó el pequeño mientras se acercaba a Merida y Anna y les movía las manitos a ver si reaccionaban, pero estas aún seguían en su trance.

- Ahora lo arreglo Ángel - Dijo Rapunzel sacando su teléfono y tomándoles una foto.

-¿Por qué les tomas foto? - Preguntó Elsa con curiosidad.

- Es un secreto, bueno ya tengo la foto, ahora si a despertar a estas zombies y traerlas a la vida.

Se acercó a ellas, las agarro de la cabeza e hizo que se estrellen entre sí.

- ¡Auchhhhhhhhhh! ¿Qué te pasa Rapunzel? – Exclamaron las dos al tiempo bastante furiosas.

- En lugar de enojarse deben agradecerme que las traje del otro mundo.

- Mami esas señojas son divetidas.

Anna y Merida se sonrojaron y se cruzaron de brazos.

- Ya debemos irnos, es algo tarde – Comentó Rapunzel.

- Vamos mami, ya va a comenjar el pogama de Nauto – El niño jalaba a su mama con insistencia para que caminaran en dirección a su casa.

- Ángel mi vida, hoy Merida nos llevara en su camioneta – Lo detuvo Elsa mientras señalaba a la pelirroja y la camioneta estacionada.

Ángel ignoró a Merida y corrió en dirección al vehículo.

- ¡Wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii es gjande supej le contaje manana a mis amigos que me fui en un coche!

Las 4 chicas veían como el pequeño Ángel brinca emocionado, después de unos minutos se subieron a la camioneta, Merida al volante, Rapunzel de copiloto, Anna, Elsa y el pequeño Ángel en el asiento de atrás.

Elsa le explicaba a Merida que calles tomar mientras el pequeño Ángel miraba con mucha emoción el paisaje, era la primera vez que viajaba en una camioneta así.

Anna y Merida aún estaban sorprendidas y no paraban de mirar a Elsa y al pequeño, Rapunzel por su parte estaba metida en su teléfono mandando mensajes.

- En la siguiente calle doblas a la derecha y te detienes en la cuarta casa - Le informó Elsa.

Unos minutos más tarde la camioneta se detuvo, era una casa no muy grande de color azul y en el pórtico se encontraba un automóvil y un pequeño jardín.

- Gracias por traernos.

- No tienes por qué agradecer, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti después de los problemas de hoy – Le hizo saber Rapunzel.

-Ángel despídete.

- ¡Si mami!

El pequeño se acercó a Rapunzel y le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¡Adiós wea oxigenada!

Se dirigió a Merida y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Bye bye gato mojado!

Saltó y quedo en frente de Anna, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Sayonaa loca de las tenjas!

De inmediato se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salto de la camioneta mientras se dirigía a su casa cantando.

- "LIBRE SOY LIBRE SOY"…

Elsa no creía lo que su hijo acababa de hacer, no dijo nada, solo salió de la camioneta y corrió a toda velocidad donde se encontraba su hijo, lo tomó de la cintura y entraron a la casa.

Unos segundos más tarde, Rapunzel reaccionó bajándose de la camioneta.

-¡PARA QUE SEPAS SOY RUBIA NATURAL¡ - Gritó como loca a las afueras de la casa.

Anna y Merida se reían de lo que acababa de suceder.

- ¡Wera oxigenada! – Se burlaron las dos al tiempo.

- ¡Cállate gato mojado y loca de las trenzas!

Después de lo sucedido se marcharon, Rapunzel le indicó a Merida que la dejara en el paradero de autobuses, tenía que ver a alguien.

Después de unos minutos de dejar a Rapunzel, una limosina se estacionó y se bajó un hombre alto de traje negro.

- Buenas noches señorita – La saludo el hombre abriéndole la puerta de la limosina.

- Gracias Jaime, llévame a casa.

- Como usted ordene.

Mientras tanto, Merida y Anna se dirigían a sus respectivas casas. Merida estacionó a Angus en la cochera y ayudó a Anna a llevar a Relámpago a su casa, cuando Anna iba a entrar a su vivienda vio una nota pegada en la puerta.

"_Estamos en casa de los Summer, apenas llegues dirígete ahí. Atte. tus padres"_

Anna solo miró a Merida y se dirigieron hacia su casa como decía la nota. Estaban a punto de entrar cuando de repente la puerta se abrió y dos mujeres salieron furiosas agarrándolas por las orejas y metiéndolas a la casa.

- ¡Mamá duele, duele! - Se quejaba Anna.

- ¡Maaaaa me vas a quitar la oreja! – Gritaba también Merida.

Las dos mujeres ignoraron a sus hijas y las llevaron a la sala obligándolas a sentarse en un mueble.

- ¡NOS PUEDEN EXPLICAR, ¿POR QUÉ ESTUVIERON A PUNTO DE SER EXPULSADAS?!

Al escuchar lo que dijeron sus madres sintieron como si el cielo se les cayera encima, no sabían cómo reaccionar.

- ¡RESPONDAN! - Exigieron las dos mujeres.

- Merida lanzó una flecha a una chica y por poco le lanza otra... - Empezó a decir Anna señalando a su amiga.

Elionor la madre de Merida, estaba a punto de explotar al escuchar lo que su hija hizo en la escuela.

- ¡Merida por el amor de Dios! ¿Cómo se te ocurre atacar a una de tus compañeras? ¿Ferbus vez lo que ocasiona tu hija? Desde que le diste ese arco y esa flecha solo nos ha traído problemas.

- Tranquila mi amor… – Contestó el hombre tratando de tranquilizar a su esposa.

- ¡No digas que me tranquilice, esta niña cada día se pone más rebelde, me está sacando de mis casillas, Merida dame las llaves de Angus!

- Pero pero pero mamá…

- ¡Nada de peros señorita! ¡Dame las llaves de Angus ahora mismo!

Merida le dio de mala gana las llaves a su madre y miró como Anna se estaba riendo de ella por lo sucedido.

- ¡Es injusto! ¡Anna golpeó a la chica y después delante de todo el mundo la besó en los labios!

Anna quedó en shock al escuchar lo que Merida había gritado a los cuatro vientos, la miró desconcertada y un silencio emergió en el acto. Giró la cabeza para ver a su madre Sandy la cual estaba más pálida que la nieve, pero después de unos segundos su color cambio a un rojo intenso pareciendo que iba a salir fuego de ella o peor aún, que iba a explotar en cualquier momento.

-¿Quuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeee hiiiciste? ¿Quueeeeeeeee? - Gritaba furiosa la señora.

- Es que... es que… - Anna no podía ni hablar, estaba muerta de miedo.

- ¿Marcus escuchaste lo que hizo tu hija? ¡Dios! ¡Yo quería nietos y ahora no los tendré, es tu culpa por comprarle esa maldita moto! ¿Por qué no tengo una hija normal? ¿Por qué Dios me castiga de esta manera? ¿Por queeee? ¡Anna dame las llaves de la moto!

Sin replicar Anna le dio las llaves inmediatamente y miró a Merida con enfado.

- ¡Esto es tú culpa!

-¿Mi culpa?

- ¡Si no hubieras lanzado esa flecha no estuviéramos en esta situación!

- ¡Ahora resulta que es mi culpa, yo no te dije que besaras a esa chica!

De la nada, Sebastián el hermano menor de Anna apareció detrás del mueble y al escuchar lo del beso agarró las cabezas de ambas chicas y las aproximó haciendo que sus labios se tocaran.

- Besoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo - Gritó el pequeño Sebastián.

Inmediatamente se separaron y otra vez el silencio reinó en la sala.

- "Tierra trágame te lo suplico"- Pensaron las 2 chicas.

Miraron a sus madres que estaban más blancas que la nieve y acto seguido se desmayaron.

Después de ayudar a las señoras a levantarse, las chicas les contaron todo lo que había pasado omitiéndoles el detalle de la apuesta.

- Ya veo, saben que lo que hicieron le trajo muchos problemas a la señorita Frozen, ahora toda la universidad puede llegar a lastimarla, así que deberán cuidarla - Les dijo Marcus.

- Estoy de acuerdo con Marcus, casi matan a Elsa por su culpa - Interrumpió Ferbus.

- Lo sabemos - Respondieron ambas.

- Es por eso que la cuidaremos y no dejaremos que le hagan daño – Aseguró Anna.

Ferbus y Marcus tomaron las llaves y se las entregaron de nuevo a sus hijas.

-¿Por qué les devuelven sus llaves? - Preguntaron Elionor y Sandy.

- El castigo que tienen es justo, ninguna de las 2 puede estar en su club y aparte tienen clases extra - Expresó Ferbus.

Elionor y Sandy no dieron nada, solo se cruzaron de brazos. Después de unos minutos, la familia Aren se dirigió a su casa mientras la familia Summer se preparaba para cenar, Merida aprovechó para tomar un baño.

En la casa de la familia Frozen, Elsa terminaba de doblar la ropa que Merida le había prestado y el pequeño Ángel seguía viendo Naruto.

- Ángel ya es hora de dormir.

- ¡Si mami! – Hizo caso apagando la TV y levantándose para ir a abrazar a su madre.

Elsa abrazó a su pequeño dándole besitos en las mejillas mientras el reía. Lo llevó a su habitación, lo acomodó en su cama y le dio un último beso de buenas noches.

- Te queo mucho mami.

- También te quiero mucho mi pequeño Ángel – Contestó dándole otro beso.

El pequeño se quedó dormido de inmediato, Elsa apagó la luz y se fue a su habitación. En el trayecto vio su reflejo en el espejo que se hallaba cerca de su dormitorio, se quedó contemplándose un tiempo, después se retiró los lentes, deshizo la trenza que llevaba y sacó su flequillo rebelde, después se quitó los frenillos falsos y volvió a mirarse.

- Tendré que seguir ocultando quien soy para que no me encuentren…

**Bueno aquí termina el capítulo de hoy sé que es algo corto o no mejor dicho termino miedo adelanto ya estoy escribiendo el capítulo de la Profecía ya pronto lo publicare no coman ansias XD se cuidan hasta la próxima**

**Posdata: amo mi imagen que puse de perfil awwwwwww esta hermosa**

Comentarios

Georgino.- me alegro mucho que te guste el capítulo y si están algo locas esas chicas XD

Loghan10.- gracias por no matarme XD ojala el maleficio le resulte a sam

Bulmat.- me alegro mucho que te guste la historia aquí tienes la continuación, tome los nombres que me distes aun me falta un nombre después lo pondré en la historia

Loveanna.- si fue muy gracioso como se conocieron XD sobre tu pregunta es Merielsa si no me equivoco

Normaj14.- qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo tome uno de tus nombres que sugeriste

Belten10.- si esta en tu lista jajajajajja ay la vengas con respeto a tu pregunta aún no se sabe aún XD disfruta la historia

Goku Fernando.- si mucho cuidado anna donde pones las manos XD

Kogan24.- si Rapulzen es una pervertida XD


	5. Trabajo en equipo parte 1

**Capitulo 5**

**Trabajo en equipo parte 1**

**Ruby Wolf**

**Holaaaa chicos he vuelto aquí está el capítulo que tanto esperaban XD no lo iba a publicar sino hasta tener el de la profecía pero vi el capítulo que nuestra hermosa, preciosa, encantadora, editora yanet26 público y me dije diosss nooooooooo estamos muertos y dije un momento los voy a revivir y pum aquí está su dosis para revivir o puede que los mate XD**

**Esta capitulo lo dividiré en 2 partes disfruten la primera y se tomen su medicamento contra posibles ataques cardiacos XD aunque después de leer el capítulo de "mi amada cuñada" esto no es nada XD**

**Los personajes de Frozen, Valient, El origen de los guardianes y de once upon a time son propiedad únicamente de Disney, Pixar, DreamWorks Animation y ABC **

Aunque temprano Elsa había llegado a la universidad, eran exactamente las 8:00 A.M y no tendría clase hasta las 10:00 A.M. Las primeras 2 horas eran de clubes, su castigo empezaría en la tarde después de la escuela aun así prefirió seguir la misma rutina que tenía todos los días.

Se dispuso ir a la biblioteca para leer algo mientras esperaba sus primera clase, en el camino pudo notar como algunos alumnos que aún no iban a su club la estaban mirando fijamente y después se ponían a susurrar, no le gustaba la idea del ser el centro de atención y se preguntaba el motivo por el cual era observaba de esa manera, se dispuso caminar más rápido pero fue detenida por alguien que la tomó del brazo e impidió su escape, de inmediato volteó a ver de quien se trataba y se encontró con una rubia de ojos verdes.

- Buenos días Elsa - Dijo Rapunzel mientras la sujetaba.

- Buen día - Respondió ella con timidez.

- Es extraño verte tan temprano en la universidad, recuerda que estas suspendida de tu club y no puedes asistir.

- Lo sé no te preocupes, solo no tenía nada que hacer en casa y decidí venirme temprano. ¿Tu que haces aquí?, tampoco tienes club.

Rapunzel era la única de la universidad que no tenía club, la universidad exigía que estuvieras en uno para poder ingresar pero el caso de Rapunzel era especial.

- Siempre prefiero llegar temprano, casi no me gusta estar en mi casa – Contestó la rubia sonriendo.

Por alguna razón Rapunzel miraba directamente a los ojos a Elsa, pero los lentes que esta última llevaba le hacía ver los ojos más grandes, lo cual no le gustaba para nada a la rubia platinada.

- Amm… ¿Podrías soltarme?

- ¡Oh disculpa!, es que caminabas muy rápido y necesitaba hablar contigo – Rapunzel la soltó rápidamente.

- ¿Para qué?

- Amm… Aquí no podemos hablar, vamos a la cafetería y te cuento.

Rapunzel no esperó la respuesta de Elsa, la tomó de la mano y se llevó a la rubia platinada hasta la cafetería. Al llegar buscaron una mesa donde pudieran hablar a solas sin nadie que las molestara, divisaron una cerca de la ventana y se dirigieron hacia esta.

Una vez que llegaron, Rapunzel tomó asiento mientras que Elsa seguía aun de pie analizando la situación. Rapunzel le hizo un ademan para que tomara asiento también, Elsa lo dudó un poco pero después accedió.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Que tenías que decirme?

- Míralo por ti misma – Contestó Rapunzel sacando un periódico de su mochila.

Le entregó el periódico a Elsa, esta lo miró por unos segundos y pudo ver de que se trataba. Era nada más y nada menos que el periódico de la universidad y en la primera plana se encontraba una foto de lo que había sucedido en la cafetería, en esta se apreciaba claramente como ella era besada por Anna, leyó el contenido del artículo y quedó en shock de inmediato. Ahí relataba con lujo de detalles todo lo ocurrido y los castigos que se tomaron.

- Ahora todos saben que pasó y te quieren hacer daño, la mayoría estaba contento porque nuestra universidad ganaría fácilmente a la universidad del sur en arquería y con el grupo de porristas, pero con lo que sucedió sus esperanzas se fueron.

Elsa dejó caer el periódico y sintió mucho miedo al saber que su vida corría peligro.

- Tranquila yo te protegeré, y no solo yo, Anna y Merida también lo harán – Le dijo Rapunzel tomándola de las manos y regalándole una sonrisa.

Elsa retiró sus manos y miró en otra dirección.

- ¡No tienen que protegerme, yo se cuidarme sola, déjenme en paz!

- Pero…

- ¡Nada de peros, dile a tus amiguitas que no quiero su ayuda y dejen de meterse en mi vida!

Dicho esto, Elsa se levantó y se marchó. Rapunzel trató de detenerla pero su teléfono sonó y tuvo que tomar la llamada, cuando voltio de nuevo para verla, está ya se había marchado.

En casa de la familia Summer, Merida ya se encontraba despierta y alistándose para bajar a desayunar, tenía planeado pasar a buscar a Anna y luego ir por Elsa antes de irse a la universidad. Una vez estuvo lista bajó a la cocina.

- ¡Buenos días! – Dijo a todos los presentes, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre, abrazando a su padre y robándose una manzana del tazón de las frutas.

- Buen día Merida, ¿Por qué tan temprano? – Preguntó Elionor.

- Pasare a buscar a Elsa.

- ¿No crees que estas yendo muy temprano por ella? - Dijo Ferbus mientras seguía leyendo el periódico.

- Iré por Anna así que ahora vuelvo, conociéndola se que debe estar dormida aun.

Merida se marchó hacia la casa de la familia Aren. Al llegar tocó el timbre y unos minutos después abrió la puerta la señora Sandy la madre de Anna.

- ¡Buenos días Merida!

- Buenos días Sandy, ¿Anna ya está despierta?

Sandy suspiró.

- Si mi hija algún día se despierta temprano será el fin del mundo, no se ha despertado aún, sigue dormida como un tronco, a veces dudo que sea humana.

- No se preocupe, ahora verá como su hija se despierta en menos de 5 minutos.

- Me gustaría ver eso.

- Es algo muy fácil, ¿Recuerda la película de Frozen una aventura congelada?

- Como olvidarla, Anna esta tan traumada con esa película, siempre la ve antes de dormir, pero ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Bueno sígame y vera como se levanta su hija.

Merida y Sandy se dirigieron a la habitación de Anna, una vez que llegaron la pelirroja abrió la puerta y como era de esperarse Anna estaba con el pelo revuelto roncando como siempre y babeando toda su almohada, aunque notó algo extraño.

- Qué raro, Anna esta toda sudada, eso no había sucedido antes.

- Nada de eso, la quise levantar y le tiré un balde de agua pero ni así se levantó, tiene el sueño pesado, muy pesado.

Merida solo rio al imaginarse lo que la señora Sandy hizo, se dirigió al armario y comenzó a buscar entre la ropa un vestido verde y un maniquí, luego lo colocó cerca de la cama.

- ¿Para qué ese vestido?

- En unos minutos lo sabrá, vamos a salir.

- Espera, ¿No la vamos a despertar?

- Si, por eso tenemos que salir.

Sandy no entendía que es lo que Merida iba a hacer, pero confió en ella y la siguió fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Y bien? - Preguntó Sandy.

- Bueno esto lo descubrí hace poco, solo mire y no diga nada.

Sandy solo la miraba tratando de descubrir que era lo que tramaba, en eso, Merida comenzó a aclarar su garganta tratando de cambiar su voz hasta que logró imitar una de hombre, mientras tanto, Anna seguía dormida.

De inmediato, Merida tocó la puerta.

- ¡Princesa Anna!

- ¿Si?… - Contestó Anna sacando el pelo de su boca y sentándose en la cama.

- ¡Oh lamento mucho despertarla!

-No, no, no lo hiciste – Bostezaba- Desperté hace horas - Se volvía a dormir sentada hasta que su cabeza se tambaleó.

- ¿Quién es?

- Sigo siendo yo princesa, pronto abrirán las puertas, tiene que arreglarse.

- Por supuesto, ¿Para qué?

- La coronación de su hermana princesa.

- Hermana de mí, coronación - Ve el vestido y abre los ojos.

- ¡Oh, hoy es la coronación! - Se levantó a toda prisa.

Merida retomó su voz y se apartó de la puerta.

- 3, 2, 1…

La puerta se abrió y apareció Anna con el vestido ya puesto y arreglada, antes de comenzar a correr Merida la tomó del brazo.

- Qué bueno que despertaste – Dijo aguantando la risa.

- Merida, ¿Qué haces en el castillo?, Discúlpame tengo que irme, las puertas se abren y quiero ir al pueblo.

- Anna no eres ninguna princesa, estás en tu casa y esta no es la película de Frozen.

-¿Ah? - Preguntó confundida.

- Jajajajajajaja parece que aún sigue dormida - Dijo Sandy mientras se reía.

Anna no entendía lo que pasaba, hasta que después de unos segundos analizando la situación lo entendió.

- ¡Merida eres una odiosa! ¿Por qué siempre me haces lo mismo?

- Para despertarte. Por Dios, Tu madre te tiró un balde de agua y ni así despertabas, ya no hay tiempo que perder o sino llegaremos tarde a la universidad, cámbiate, ¿O prefieres ir de la princesa Anna de Arendelle? jajajajajjajajaja

Anna estaba súper enojada y solo maldijo entre dientes aguantando las ganas de matar a Merida.

- Tienes 20 minutos y paso por ti, tu madre ya te ahorro el baño jajajajajaja Me retiro, nos vemos. Ah, y me saludas a Olaf cuando vuelvas a Arendelle jajajajajaja

Mientras se retiraba, Merida solo escuchó como se cerraba la puerta de la habitación y el grito de MALDICIÓN proveniente de adentro. Sandy la acompañó a la salida.

- Muchas gracias Merida.

-No hay nada que agradecer, esto lo hago con mucho gusto, no me aburro de hacerlo jajajajaja

Merida se despidió de Sandy y se dirigió a su casa, tomó un rápido desayuno y como había acordado regresó por Anna después de 20 minutos. Esta la esperaba en la sala cuando el timbre sonó y fue a abrir.

- Oh princesa Anna, que hermosa esta hoy – Bromeó Merida regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¡Te voy a partir la cara si lo vuelves a hacer!

Merida seguía sonriendo, se despidieron de la señora Aren y emprendieron su viaje a casa de Elsa.

- Hey Merida, este no es el camino a la universidad – Dijo Anna confundida mientras observaba las calles.

- Anna recuerda que nos propusimos ir a buscar a Elsa a su casa para que no corra peligro otra vez.

Anna lo meditó unos segundos y entonces recordó lo que sucedió ayer.

- Lo siento.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas?

- Porque por mi culpa ya no estás en tu club, aparte de que te pudiste enfermar y te humillaron junto a Elsa – Comentó entre lágrimas.

Merida al verla llorar estacionó a Angust cerca de una cafetería.

- Anna no es tu culpa, la única culpable fue Sam, tú nunca le dijiste que lo hiciera así que no me pidas perdón. Eres mi mejor amiga, nos conocemos desde que me mude a Arendelle y no me gusta verte triste. – La consoló dándole un abrazo.

-De verdad lo siento.

-Tranquila, tranquila Princesa Anna de Arendelle – Contestó regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¡Cállate princesa Merida de Escocia!

- Ahora resulta que soy una princesa.

Anna rio al imaginarse a Merida siendo una princesa, usando una corona y cantando una cursi canción de Disney.

- Parece que ya estas más tranquila.

- Si, lo estoy. - Dijo más animada.

- Bueno, es hora de irnos o sino llegaremos tarde a la universidad.

Después de unos minutos por fin habían llegado a su destino, se dirigieron a la entrada de la casa de Elsa y tocaron el timbre, pasaron unos minutos y nadie salió.

- Creo que no hay nadie - Comentó Merida.

- Eso parece.

Anna miró a su alrededor y vio a una mujer que pasaba.

- ¡Hey disculpa!

La chica se detuvo y miró a la pecosa.

- Si dígame.

- ¿Conoces a Elsa Frozen? - preguntó Merida.

- Si claro - La extraña sonrió.

- ¿Sabes si está en casa?, hemos tocado el timbre varias veces y nadie responde - Explicó Anna.

La extraña miró el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca.

- Ya debe estar en la universidad, ella se va muy temprano para llevar a su hijo a la guardería y llegar a tiempo a sus clases. Así que bueno, si no hay otra pregunta me retiro, debo dar una vuelta más a la manzana antes de irme a casa - Respondió la extraña.

- Ah perdón, gracias por la información.

La extraña se alejó de ellas y decidieron partir rumbo a la universidad, por primera vez desde que entraron a la universidad habían llegado 30 minutos antes.

-Milagro llegamos temprano, esa es una buena señal así que todo irá bien - Expresó Merida.

- Bueno, ¿Que clase tenemos? - Preguntó Anna.

Merida buscó en su mochila el horario de clases.

- A primera hora nos toca biología con la maestra Ruby Wolf.

Anna y Merida se dirigieron al aula, una vez que llegaron pudieron observar en la parte baja del salón a Elsa sentada como siempre en la primera fila leyendo un libro, se acercaron para poder hablar con ella pero alguien las llamó.

- ¡Buenos días chicas! - Se expresaba Olaf alegremente.

- ¡Buen día!

- ¡Hola!

- Chicas vamos a nuestros lugares antes de que no los ganen – El chico las llevó a rastras hasta sus asientos.

Los lugares perfectos del aula como ellas les decían, se encontraban en la parte de arriba del lado izquierdo, estaban pegados a la pared y cerca de la otra puerta de salida. El orden de sus lugares era primero Rapunzel quien se encontraba como siempre mensajeando, después se hallaba Kristoff quien estaba dormido, le seguida Olaf, después Merida y de ultimo Anna.

Elsa seguía sumida en su lectura cuando alguien la llamó.

- ¡Buenos días Elsa!

- ¡Buen día Jack!

- Pensé que estarías en el hospital después de lo que ocurrió ayer.

Elsa solo se limitó a verlo y después regresó a su lectura. Jack le sonrió, se sentó a su lado y comenzó a sacar sus libros.

- ¡Oye Olaf! - Dijo Merida.

- ¡Dime!

-¿Conoces a Jack Fross verdad?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Es amigo de Elsa?

- Sí, ¿Por qué?

- ¿Me haces un favor?

- Sí, ¿por qué?

- ¡Perfecto! – Murmuró la pelirroja.

Mientras tanto, Anna sacaba sus libros y se ponía a escarabujear su libreta mientras empezaba su clase. Unos minutos después todos los alumnos ya estaban en su lugar, sonó el timbre y apareció la profesora Ruby Wolf como siempre portando su gabardina blanca como si fuera médico, dejó sus cosas en su escritorio y le regaló una sonrisa a sus alumnos.

- ¡Buenos días chicos! ¿Qué novedad me cuentan?, aparte del incidente de la cafetería claro.

Toda la clase se rio e incluso la profesora dejando a Merida, Anna y Elsa completamente sonrojadas.

- Bueno chicos, como recordaran esta universidad no es como las otras, en su primer año verán las diversas carreras que tiene la universidad Arendelle y así podrán elegir cual de ellas tomar de acuerdo a sus conocimientos y destreza. Yo imparto la carrera de biología, todo lo relacionado con la vida y su entorno lo verán conmigo, después de tres meses de clases algunos ya sabrán que carrera tomar, ojala que alguno de ustedes se quede conmigo, sino me pondré muy triste – La profesora puso cara de perrito triste.

Toda la clase se alarmó gritándole que no se irían, que se quedarían por ella.

-Jajajajajajaja chicos son geniales, pero no por la profesora deberán quedarse sino porque en realidad les gusta. Bueno, antes de empezar, ¿Podría la señorita Frozen venir un momento por favor?

Elsa cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y lo dejó en su lugar, se aproximó a la profesora Ruby hasta quedar enfrente de ella, la profesora sacó un sobre rosado de sus bolsillos y se lo entregó dándole un beso en la frente.

Para entonces toda la clase estaba haciendo escándalo y comenzando a chiflar, a excepción de Anna y Merida que habían quedado en shock por la escena que estaban presenciando.

- Pero, pero, pero… - Trataban de asimilar lo que había pasado.

- Ah si, ustedes nunca están en clase pero eso siempre sucede aquí – Dijo Olaf.

En efecto Anna y Merida se saltaban las clases o se dormían y nunca habían presenciado eso.

- Muchos dicen que ellas andan – Dijo Kristoff ya despierto.

Anna miró a Ruby con ira, la profesora también la miró en ese instante y se limitó a sonreírle. Anna sorprendida apartó la vista mirando en otra dirección.

- Gracias Elsa, puedes retirarte a tu asiento. Bueno chicos, el tema de hoy muchos ya lo conocen y creo que hasta sueñan con él. El tema es la Célula y si no se acuerdan de ella ahora les diré de que se trata, pongan mucha atención.

La clase había comenzado, la profesora Wolf explicaba todo lo referente a la célula mientras que Anna solo la miraba tratando de entender qué relación tenía con Elsa, notando las miradas que esa mujer le daba a la rubia platinada.

- Señorita Aren, ¿Me puede explicar que es una célula? – Dijo Ruby con una sonrisa.

Anna se sorprendió al ser descubierta por la profesora.

- No lo sé… - Dijo apenada.

- Señorita Aren le suplico que ponga atención al tema y deje de mirarme como si quisiera matarme, tranquila, yo no le voy a quitar nada suyo.

Anna se sonrojó mientras toda la clase decía uyyyyyyyyyyy

La clase continuaba, Anna ahora solo miraba su libreta y escribía lo que la profesora decía, en eso un teléfono sonó.

- Disculpe clase - Dijo la profesora mientras sacaba su teléfono y revisaba el mensaje que le había llegado, una vez terminó de leer solo lo guardó y le sonrió a la clase.

- Ya les expliqué lo básico de la célula, para ver si lo entendieron me harán un proyecto sencillo. Se trata de una maqueta de la célula, puede ser animal o vegetal y también me entregaran un informe por escrito con una presentación para ver si les quedó claro el tema.

- Profesora ese trabajo es para niños, yo lo haría en lo que acaba la clase y sacaría nota perfecta, pónganos algo más difícil - Retaba Aladdin.

- Muy bien así me gusta, alumnos que exijan cosas difíciles no fáciles. Entonces su tarea será una tesis sobre la célula, quiero mínimo 200 páginas sin imágenes, solo la información con buena presentación y el trabajo será para mañana a primera hora, no importa que no tenga clase con ustedes, lo dejaran en la dirección. Ah y se me olvidaba, esta tesis tendrá como porcentaje el 70% de su calificación bimestral, no quiero trabajo a medias, sino me lo entregan los reprobare y tendrán que repetir el año gracias a mi asignatura, así que chicos, ¿Que esperan?, en el tiempo que sobra adelanten su tesis.

La clase estaba en completo silencio, el trabajo que acababan de recibir era prácticamente imposible, en menos de 24 horas tenían que entregarlo y lo que era peor, si no lo entregaban reprobarían y era un año perdido.

- Profesora Wolf.

- Dígame señorita Corona.

- El trabajo que nos ha dado es imposible, creo que es mejor la maqueta – Dijo nerviosa Rapunzel.

- Lo siento señorita Corona, su compañero quería un trabajo de adultos y no uno de niños para ustedes, así que en lugar de estar tratando de convencerme podría empezar su tesis.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, el trabajo es la tesis y esa es mi decisión final.

Ruby notó como sus alumnos la miraban con cara de miedo, tratando de sacarle toda la información posible para no reprobar, en eso vio a Elsa que estaba tranquila como siempre adelantando su trabajo, se acercó a ella lentamente.

- Señorita Frozen, ¿Usted que prefiere? ¿La tesis o la maqueta?

- ¿Disculpe?

- Sí, te pregunto que trabajo te gustaría hacer, si la tesis o la maqueta, el que tu elijas será el que recibiré.

Toda la clase miraba a Elsa mientras rezaban a todos los santos para que eligiera la maqueta.

- Prefiero la tesis profesora Wolf, 200 paginas es poco, hay mucha información sobre el tema.

Ruby sonrió.

- Perfecto, eso quería escuchar. Ya la oyeron chicos, se hará la maqueta en equipos de 4 personas, en menos de un minuto quiero que me traigan el nombre de los integrantes de su equipo, el trabajo se entregara la próxima clase y tendrá un valor del 20% de su calificación final, la próxima vez les irá peor.

Rapunzel corrió de inmediato y le entrego a la profesora los nombres de los integrantes de su equipo.

- Perfecto señorita Corona, su equipo está conformado por la señorita Aren, Summer, Frozen y usted.

Ruby le sonrió a Elsa y se acercó a ella para susurrarle al oído.

- No te sigas encerrando en tu mundo, hay personas que te quieren - Ruby se apartó un poco para verla directamente a los ojos y pudo notar el odio en ellos, no dijo nada más, solo se regresó a su escritorio.

Tiempo después, todos los alumnos le entregaron los nombres de los integrantes de sus equipos, Elsa sacó nuevamente su libro y comenzó a leer, el timbre para el receso sonó y los alumnos se dispusieron a retirarse, Elsa estaba guardando sus cosas cuando fue llamada por la profesora Ruby.

- ¿Señorita Frozen podría hablar un momento con usted?

La rubia no dijo nada, solo retomó su asiento y siguió leyendo una vez que todos los alumnos se habían marchado.

- ¿Por qué te comportas así?

- ¿Disculpa?, tu eres la rara que me pregunta algo y después hace lo contrario de lo que le digo – Respondió Elsa sin tapujos.

- Sabía que elegirías la tesis para no tener que trabajar en equipo. Elsa por favor deja de encerrarte en tu mundo, como te dije, hay personas que te qu... - No pudo terminar la frase cuando Elsa le lanzó el libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¡Basta Ruby, estoy harta de tus sermones! Sabes que lo hago por…

- Anna, Merida y Rapunzel es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, salgan de donde se esconden – Interrumpió Ruby.

Las tres chicas salieron de donde se escondían, Elsa estaba sorprendida, agarró sus cosas y sin decir nada se retiró.

Ruby suspiró, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió hasta donde estaban las tres chicas.

- No debieron estar aquí.

- ¿Por qué no? ¡Se nota que la acosas! - Respondió Anna con odio.

- ¿Celosa? No deberías - Dijo Ruby en tono juguetón.

- ¡Le diremos al director lo que hace con sus estudiantes! - Amenazó Merida.

- Hay cosas que no saben chicas, algún día lo sabrán, solo les pido que no la dejen sola y que nunca la juzguen. Si me disculpan, tengo que ir a la sala de maestros – Fue lo último que dijo la maestra retirándose del aula.

Las clases siguientes transcurrieron sin ninguna novedad, por fin el timbre que daba fin al horario de clases sonó dando inicio al de los clubes. Las cuatro chicas aún permanecían en el aula.

- Bueno chicas, yo las dejo porque iré a ver a mi novio hermoso, precioso jugar futbol, bye - Dijo Rapunzel retirándose.

Anna y Merida permanecían en su mismo lugar al igual que Elsa, el silencio reinó en el aula, Anna se levantó y se dirigió a donde la rubia se encontraba, estaba a punto de llegar cuando la puerta del aula se abrió y se observó a la Profesora Anderson entrar.

- Buena tardes señoritas, ¿Señorita Aren podría tomar asiento?, la clase va a comenzar.

Elsa cerró el libro que estaba leyendo y se dispuso a sacar sus cosas ignorando por completo la presencia de Anna. La pelirroja no tuvo más remedio que regresar a su lugar.

- Espero que aprovechen estas clases señoritas Aren y señorita Summer, para mejorar su calificación y no perder el semestre en mi materia de física-matemática, estaban muy bajas así que pongan mucha atención.

La clase comenzó y ambas pelirrojas por primera vez desde el inicio de la universidad estaban prestando atención a la clase, aunque no entendían nada de lo que la profesora decía se limitaron a escribir las formulas y procedimientos que esta ponía en el pizarrón.

Por fin la clase había terminado y con ello el primer día de su castigo, ya para eso Rapunzel había regresado.

- ¡Hey chicas, aún siguen vivas, es un milagro! – Dijo entre risas.

- ¡Cállate Rapunzel! - Dijeron ambas.

- ¿Dónde está Elsa? - Preguntó Rapunzel.

En uno de los pasillos de la universidad se encontraba Elsa dirigiéndose a la salida cuando de repente chocó con alguien.

- Perdón no te vi – Se disculpó Elsa.

- No te preocupes, ¿A dónde te dirigías? - Preguntó Olaf.

- Voy a mi casa, las clases han terminado.

- ¿Dónde están Merida, Anna y Rapunzel?, me dijeron que saldrían las cuatro juntas para hacer el trabajo en equipo.

- Haré el trabajo sola, si me permites tengo que irme - Elsa se alejó del chico sin esperar una respuesta.

Después de unos minutos había llegado a la guardería para recoger a Angel, cuando estaban saliendo pudieron ver la camioneta de Merida estacionada y a las tres chicas esperándola.

- Mami aitan la wea oxigenada, el gato mojado y la loca de la tenjas.

Elsa solo caminó en dirección a su casa ignorando a las tres chicas, el pequeño Angel no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Mami no iemos en coche?

Elsa no contestó, solo empezó a caminar más rápido llevando al niño de la mano, pero en su huida alguien la tomó del brazo.

- ¿Podemos hablar?—Pidió Rapunzel.

- ¡¿No te quedo claro que no quiero su ayuda y que me dejaran en paz?!

- Tranqui…

- ¡¿Que me tranquilice?! ¡Por su maldita culpa ahora soy blanco de toda la universidad, déjenme en paz, lárgate con tus amigas a molestar a alguien más!

Elsa miraba con furia a Rapunzel quien también la observaba con desconcierto. Su ira estaba fuera de control hasta que escuchó a su pequeño hijo llorando.

- Mami mami mami das miedo miedo miedo mami das…

Elsa cayó en cuanta de la manera en que se estaba comportando, quiso abrazar a su hijo pero este se alejó soltando la mano de su madre y refugiándose detrás de Rapunzel. Elsa comenzó a llorar mientras sacaba de su mochila las llaves de su casa y su teléfono, le entregó las llaves a Rapunzel.

- Llévenlo a mi casa y quédense ahí, yo tengo que irme… - Hizo esta petición y sin decir más corrió lo más rápido que pudo, dejando a una Rapunzel sorprendida y a su pequeño llorando.

**Así se acaba esta primera parte ahora si me disculpan tengo que salir corriendo antes que me maten XD y aparte debo de correr para terminar el capítulo de la profecía que está más bueno que la sexy Ruby diosss, a si la Ruby Wolf que aparece aquí es ni más ni menos que la Ruby que sale en once upon a time, pronto habrá más actualizaciones espero sus comentarios amenazas y saber en qué hospital están para que los vaya a visitar se cuidan hasta prontooooooo ojala les gustes y amen este capítulo como yo ame escribirlo **

Comentarios

Georgino.- espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y sigas la historia

Qarlitha fl.- aquí lo tienes espero que sigas leyéndome en los próximos capítulos

Bulmat.- ya pronto lo sabrás, espero que estés mejor y me sigas leyendo XD aquí está el capítulo que deseaban

Kogan24.- ajjajajajajja yo también ame esa parte fue improvisado esa parte y me encanto XD

Belten.-ajajjajajajjaja no creo que sea dramático lo que escribo o si? Dios ni yo lo se ajajjajaja a y si eso es dramático dios no sabes lo que te espera XD la profecía tardare un poco más de lo que imagine veras que la espera valió la pena

Loghan10.- si tiene un hijo muchas cosas son un misterio que se ira revelando poco a poco ajjajajajajjaja

Loveanna.-pues si no te mato esa parte esta si te mata ajajjajajajja XD yo también amo esa parte de la wea oxigenada ajjajajajaja

Goku Fernando.-ajjajajaja me da risa lo de la princesa del drama uyyyyy si es que no los mata antes la reina del drama antes XD

Pandazombieotaku.- muchas gracias y si tiene un hijo Elsa es un misterio el padre pronto lo sabran buajajajajajajajajja mi fic tiene tanto contenido de merielsa como elsaanna como lo dije es una apuesta y aun no sé quién la va a ganar eso lo veremos y lo sabre con el paso del capítulos

Sandragondel.- siiii aquí está la continuacionnnn esperooo la actualizacionnn del tuyooooooo

Kareanna.-que bueno que encontraras esta historia y que te guste mucho y si Elsa tiene un hijo el padre pronto lo sabrán buajajajajjajajaj es una sorpresa XD


	6. Trabajo en equipo parte 2

**Capitulo 6**

**Trabajo en equipo parte 2:**

**Sueño y Pintura**

**Hola he vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de la apuesta XD espero que sea de su agrado y les guste porque costó mucho trabajo hacer el capítulo XD **

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a una amiga llamada Daniela por su cumpleaños hoy cumpliría lo que son 22 años pero lamentablente falleció y como homenaje me inspire en ella para poder escribir este capítulo :(**

**Bueno no nos pongamos triste por ella mejor démosle la bienvenida a la única, espectacular, hermosa, preciosa, perfecta, etc la diosa del drama yanet26 que gracias a ella se toma la molestia de editar estos capítulos y nos da su bendición del drama para que nos valla bien para que me dejen comentarios al capítulo XD**

**Sin más que decir los personajes de Frozen, Valient, Enredados y Once upon a time no me pertenece son únicamente de Disney, Pixar y de ABC**

Elsa corría lo más rápido que podía ya que su mente solo le pedía que se marchara. Al sentir la fatiga que comenzaba aparecer se percató de lo mucho que había corrido, pero no le importó, sin darse cuenta cruzó la calle y un automóvil que se había pasado el alto se dirigía directo hacia ella, el sonido del claxon la hizo girar pero era demasiado tarde para esquivarlo, cerró los ojos y solo escuchó el freno de aquel automóvil sintiendo un fuerte golpe en el cuerpo que la hizo avanzar unos metros.

- ¡Imbécil aprende cruzar la calle! - Gritó el conductor.

- ¡Tu eres el imbécil que casi la matas!

Elsa abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba tirada en la calle y sobre ella se encontraba Merida.

- ¿Estas bien? ¿Por dios que te paso por la cabeza? ¡Casi te matas!

- Meridaaaaaaa - Gritó Anna, quien se acercaba a ellas rápidamente.

- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- Si, estamos bien. Llegué a tiempo, un poco más y Elsa no la contaba.

Merida ayudó a la rubia a levantarse y se subieron a la acera.

Elsa tenía la cabeza agachada, Anna y Merida la miraron y sin darse cuenta la abrazaron.

- No vuelvas a huir de nosotras, no te aremos daño - Dijeron ambas.

La rubia solo mantenía la cabeza agachada sin decir nada. Después de unos minutos se dejaron de abrazar y tomaron ambas las manos de Elsa y la llevaron donde se encontraba Rapunzel y Ángel.

Ángel al ver llegar a su madre corrió hacia ella, cuando estuvo cerca saltó sobre esta para abrazarla.

- ¡Mamiii no me dejes solo y menos con una wea oxigenada!

Elsa correspondió el abrazo del pequeño.

Unos segundos después, el pequeño se separó de su madre y le jaló la oreja.

- ¡Muy mal mami, es de mala educación sali coiendo y abandona a tu hijo! - Decía mientras la llevaba a donde se encontraba la camioneta.

- ¡Como castigo nos iemos en la camioneta de la plima del rei león!

Anna, Merida y Rapunzel no aguantaron más y comenzaron a reírse al ver como el pequeño Ángel regañaba a su madre.

Se subieron a la camioneta y partieron rumbo a casa de Elsa, al llegar Ángel salió de la camioneta rumbo a su casa dejando a las 4 chicas.

- ¿Quieren pasar? - Preguntó Elsa.

Las 3 chicas afirmaron con la cabeza, se bajaron y se dirigieron rumbo a la entrada, Elsa metió las llaves y abrió la puerta mientras el pequeño corría hacia la planta alta.

El interior de la casa era acogedor, al lado izquierdo se encontraba la sala y del otro lado se podría ver la cocina, las habitaciones deberían de estar en la parte de arriba y el baño.

Llevó a las chicas a la sala de estar y las invitó a sentarse mientras iba por algo de tomar, después de unos minutos regresó con bebidas que le dio a las chicas.

El silencio prevaleció por unos segundos.

- Elsa sé que no nos quieres aquí, pero te pido el favor de que nos ayudes, estas dos pobres idiotas necesitan aprobar este semestre o las sacaran de la universidad – Dijo Rapunzel.

Después de unos minutos de reflexionar, la rubia aceptó.

- Tendremos que ir a comprar el material para empezar.

- No te preocupes, ya lo compramos antes de venir a verte – Dijo Anna sonriendo.

Merida fue a buscar el material que se encontraba en la camioneta y a los pocos minutos volvió con varias bolsas que contenían los materiales.

- Muy bien, dividiremos el trabajo y así no tardaremos mucho.

Las tres chicas asintieron.

- Rapunzel y yo comenzaremos con la investigación mientras que ustedes dos comienzan a realizar la maqueta, cuando nosotras acabemos las ayudamos a terminarla.

Rapunzel sacó su laptop y comenzó a buscar información en internet mientras que Elsa iba a buscar unos libros a su habitación.

- Chicas tienen la mesa puesta para pedirle una cita a Elsa - Comentó Rapunzel.

- ¿Queeee? ¡No es el momento! - Respondió Merida.

- Va, tienen miedo…

- ¡Claro que No! - Dijeron ambas.

- Demuéstrenlo entonces.

Iban a responder pero Elsa apareció trayendo unos libros.

- Aquí hay una imagen de la célula vegetal, es más fácil de hacer – Dijo entregándoles uno de los libros.

Las cuatro chicas trabajaron en silencio.

- ¡Elsa! - Gritó Anna.

Las tres chicas la observaron.

- Jejeje perdón, es que te quería preguntar algo.

- Dime.

- Quería saber si tu…

Anna no pudo terminar la frase porque fue interrumpida por Merida.

- ¿Elsa te gustaría ir conmigo y Ángel el sábado a un parque de diversiones? - Preguntó Merida con total naturalidad.

- ¡Merida eso quería preguntarle a Elsa! – Dijo Anna enojada.

- Lastima, eres demasiado lenta niña.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme lenta?

Furiosa la tomó del cuello de su camisa, estaban a punto de empezar una pelea cuando dos flechas con punta de goma se pegaron en sus frentes.

- ¡Ninguna de las dos salda con mi mami! – Exclamó el pequeño Ángel apareciendo detrás del sofá con un arco y flechas de juguete.

- Ángel es de mala educación lanzar flechas a las personas.

El niño ignoró lo que su madre dijo, acercándose a Anna y a Merida.

- ¡Ninguna salda con mi mami, las dos son tontas y lo único que quieen es acostase con mi mami! – Les advirtió mientras apuntaba con una flecha.

Las chicas quedaron sonrojadas al escuchar lo que el pequeño decía, querían decir algo pero fueron interrumpidas.

- Ángel, ¿Que podrían hacer estas tontas para tener una cita con tu madre? - Preguntó Rapunzel.

El niño miró al techo pensativo y se le ocurrió una idea.

- Tienen que tene una cita conmigo, si me gusta la tendan a Ea, solo yo y ustedes ian a la cita.

- Esta bien, tendremos una cita - Dijeron ambas mientras le daban la mano al pequeño.

- Wiiiii tende una cita le pesumie a mis amigos que tuve una cita con un espantapajaos y la pima del rei león.

Ángel comenzó a saltar por todo la sala, Elsa se acariciaba la sien para tranquilizarse mientras las tres chicas reían al ver al pequeño feliz.

- Ojala tus padres no se enojen si Ángel sale solo con dos desconocidas - Comentó Anna.

Ángel dejó de brincar y se acercó a las chicas.

- No se enojaan abue y abu estan en el cielo, solo estamos ahoa mami y yo.

Anna, Merida y Rapunzel miraron a Elsa mientras ella veía a su pequeño, y entonces pudieron apreciar que su mirada era de tristeza.

Un fuerte estruendo asusto Ángel y corrió abrazar a su madre.

- Tranquilo mi niño, solo fue un trueno.

- Ah si, hoy entraba una fuerte tormenta a Arendelle, creo que ha comenzado - Dijo Rapunzel.

En efecto una fuerte tormenta había comenzado, las calles de inmediato quedaron desiertas y la lluvia y el viento dificultaban la visión.

- Tendré que manejar con cuidado cuando las lleve a casa - Comentó Merida.

- Sera mejor que se queden, sería muy estúpido salir con esta tormenta - Respondió Elsa.

Las tres chicas estaban contentas, continuaron su trabajo y por suerte la luz no se fue. Después de una hora la tormenta empeoraba y un fuerte golpe se escuchó en la entrada.

- Maldicionnnnnnnn odio cuando llueve.

Las tres chicas se espantaron al escuchar la voz y corrieron en dirección a la entrada de la puerta, se sorprendieron al ver de quien se trataba.

- Elsa ayúdame a traer las compras, un idiota estacionó su camioneta en la entrada, cuando encuentre a ese idiota le pinchare las llantas - Decía Ruby.

Ruby alzó la vista y cuando vio a sus estudiantes de inmediato cayeron las bolsas que sostenía.

Anna, Rapunzel y Merida están sorprendidas al ver a su profesora de biología aparecer en la casa de Elsa.

La lluvia caía y un incómodo silencio apareció.

- Mami uby llegaste - Gritaba Ángel mientras corría para abrazarla.

- ¡Si campeón! – Respondió con cariño mientras abrazaba al pequeño.

Elsa ayudó a Ruby a meter las cosas, se disculpó con sus alumnas y se fue a tomar un baño. Después de media hora regresó vestida con una blusa negra que tenía la imagen de un lobo y un short corto color azul, se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un refresco y se fue donde estaban las demás.

- ¿Cómo va con el trabajo? – Preguntó.

- ¡Bien! - Respondieron las cuatro.

- ¿Quieren que las ayude?

- ¡No! - Respondieron Anna y Merida.

Ruby se acostó en el sofá que estaba cerca de la ventada observando como la lluvia caía y unos minutos después se durmió.

- Mami Uby se durmió ota vez en el sofá.

Elsa se levantó y fue a despertar a Ruby pidiéndole que vaya a su cuarto a descansar, ya que si se quedaba dormida ahí al día siguiente le dolería la espalda.

Ruby se fue a la cocina a preparar la cena, habían dado las 8:00 de la noche cuando apareció informándoles a las chicas que la cena estaba servida, esta transcurrió tranquila y sin ningún problema, terminaron de cenar y retomaron su trabajo. El pobre de Ángel se estaba quedando dormido y Ruby lo llevó a su habitación, después regresó para ver el avance de las chicas.

- Deberías ir a costarte Ruby, te estas quedando dormida - Dijo Elsa.

- No te preocupes, estoy bien.

Elsa suspiró y le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado.

- Lee la investigación que hemos realizado para saber si nos falta algo – Le dijo entregándole la laptop.

Ruby leyó la investigación y le informó que le faltaban unos datos sobre la historia de la célula, que si adicionaba esto quedaría excelente su trabajo.

Elsa y Rapunzel buscaron la información que les faltaba y la colocaron, luego se la dieron a Ruby para que verificara.

- Excelente investigación chicas.

- Gracias.

- Ya es tiempo de que vayan a descansar, es casi media noche y mañana hay clase.

- Queríamos terminar el proyecto para así no tener pendientes.

- Lo terminaran mañana, Anna y Merida están casi por terminar la maqueta y ustedes ya tienen la investigación, deben de descansar.

No tuvieron más remedio que hacerle caso, levantaron las cosas y Ruby fue a buscar una colcha para que una de ellas pudiera dormir ahí, también unas sábanas para que se cubrieran del frío.

Dormirían en la sala, Anna y Rapunzel dormirían en los muebles y Merida en la colcha que Ruby le había dado.

La noche era algo fría pero nada incómoda para las tres chicas que dormían profundamente, aunque cierta rubia de cabellera larga se encontraba intranquila.

_Rapunzel soñaba que se encontraba en una habitación verde con algunos tonos de azul, estaba adornada por varios tipos de cuadros, tenía 10 años aproximadamente, llevaba el uniforme de la escuela que consistía en una falda color café a cuadros, una camisa blanca de botones y un chalé café que hacia juego con la falda y sus zapatos negros, tenía el cabello atado en su singular trenza y se encontraba sentada escribiendo en su escritorio mientras cantaba una canción._

_Regaló una sonrisa a la chica que se encontraba sentada a su lado leyendo un libro, era una chica de aproximadamente 13 años, cabello largo color castaño atado en forma de trenza que caía a la mitad de la espalda, vestía un uniforme igual que el de ella pero de color azul marino._

_- Rapunzel termina la tarea sino el abuelo te regañará._

_- Esta bien Elizabeth, es aburrida esta tarea._

_- Yo te veo feliz - Dijo aun leyendo el libro._

_- Lo estoy porque estas aquí cuidándome como lo prometiste._

_Elizabeth dejó el libro en el escritorio, le regaló una sonrisa y le acarició la cabeza._

_- Siempre estaré a tu lado protegiéndote._

_- Lo se Elizabeth, por eso estoy feliz._

_Las dos niñas sonreían mientras se observaban, pero esa alegría se esfumó cuando el reloj marcó la media noche._

_- Lo siento Rapunzel, tengo que irme._

_- ¡No Elizabeth, quédate conmigo, lo prometiste!_

_Elizabeth la abrazó con fuerza dándole un tierno beso en la frente._

_- Perdóname por no cumplir nuestra promesa._

_Dicho esto se alejó, los escritorios habían desaparecido y una puerta blanca apareció en su lugar._

_Rapunzel quiso seguirla pero fue imposible, cadenas emergieron del suelo e impidieron que avanzara._

_- ¡Elizabeth no te vayas! – Gritaba llorando con desesperación._

_La castaña llegó a la puerta pero antes de abrirla miró de nuevo a Rapunzel._

_- Lo siento prima, no olvides que siempre te voy a querer._

_Elizabeth abrió la puerta ignorando los gritos de la rubia que le pedía que regresara, atravesó la puerta y esta una vez que entró se cerró, un fuerte sonido se escuchó y después la puerta quedó envuelta en llamas._

_- ¡Elizabeth! – Gritó Rapunzel con todas sus fuerzas._

- ¡Rapunzel! ¡Rapunzel!

Al escuchar su nombre abrió los ojos, su visión era borrosa pero pudo notar la presencia de dos personas.

- ¡Dios Rapunzel por fin despiertas! - Dijo Anna.

- Nos asustamos mucho cuando comenzaste a gritar - Explicaba Merida.

Abría y cerraba los ojos hasta caer en cuenta de que había tenido una pesadilla, no dijo nada, solo se sentó en el mueble mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. Merida y Anna estaban preocupadas.

- Siento mucho haberlas despertado.

- No te disculpes, tranquila.

- La verdad nos asustamos mucho cuando comenzaste a gritar el nombre de una chica.

- Elizabeth - Respondió la rubia.

- Si, ese nombre gritabas y le pedias que no se fuera. Sé que no nos concierne, pero estamos preocupadas por ti, ¿podrías contarnos tu sueño?

- No era un sueño, era una mezcla de recuerdos y una pesadilla.

Anna y Merida se sentaron a su lado mientras la tomaban las manos.

- Cuéntanos tu sueño para que estés mejor - Insistió Merida.

Rapunzel suspiró, se acomodó en el mueble y cerró los ojos.

- Estaba en una de las habitaciones de la mansión Arendelle Corona, tenía 10 años de edad y llevaba mi antiguo uniforme de la escuela, hacia una tarea aburrida y junto a mi estaba Elizabeth mi prima, ella tenía aproximadamente 13 años, llevaba su uniforme de la secundaria y leía como siempre un libro. Comenzamos a platicar y el reloj marcó la media noche, Elizabeth comenzó a alejarse hacia una puerta blanca y yo gritaba para que no me dejara, traté de ir tras de ella pero fui detenida por cadenas, ella llegó a la puerta y antes de abrirla se disculpó y me dijo que me quería, después desapareció y en ese momento un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en medio de llamas que comenzaron a salir. Y eso fue lo que soñé chicas.

Al terminar la descripción de su pesadilla Rapunzel comenzó a llorar nuevamente, Anna y Merida la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas tratando de calmarla, diciéndole que solo había sido un sueño.

- No fue un sueño, fue mi pasado – Dijo la rubia entre lágrimas.

Anna y Merida se separaron un poco al escucharla.

- Elizabeth está muerta, murió hace tres años, ella y yo somos herederas de una fortuna, ¿Conocen las compañías de Arendelle Corona?

Anna y Merida asintieron, como no conocerlas si la mayoría de la ciudad tenía el logotipo de esa empresa.

- Les he mentido desde que nos conocemos, mi verdadero nombre es Rapunzel Crown Arendelle, hija de Victoria Arendelle Corona y Alexander Crown Gold, soy la segunda nieta de Marcus Arendelle Cristal e Isabel Corona Swan. Cuando decidí entrar a la universidad de Arendelle le pedí al director Oaken un favor especial, le dije que me inscribiera con el nombre de Rapunzel Corona ya que no quería que el dinero de mi familia influyera en mis amigos y maestros, esto que les estoy confesando nadie puede saberlo, ni Eugene sabe aún quién soy.

- ¿Entonces eres millonaria? - Preguntaba Anna sorprendida.

- Si, desde la muerte de Elizabeth quede como la única beneficiaria de la herencia maldita.

- ¿Herencia maldita? - Preguntó Merida.

- Si, Elizabeth y yo nos conocíamos desde muy pequeñas, crecimos como dos niñas normales, cuando cumplí 6 años y ella 9 el abuelo Marcus informó a nuestros padres que su herencia solo sería para una de sus nietas, la que demostrara ser digna de ella. Nuestros padres segados por la avaricia nos hicieron estudiar más de lo normal, ya no podíamos jugar ni nada, solo estábamos dedicadas al estudio. Cuando estaba apuntó de cumplir 12 años mi padre me envío a estudiar a Francia, yo me negué pero fue inútil, Elizabeth se quedó en Alemania y seguíamos en contacto, pero después ya no hubo respuestas de su parte, cuando cumplí 16 años por fin pude regresar a Alemania, lo que más quería era ver a mi prima, contarle todo lo que había vivido en Francia, pero cuando llegué a la mansión y pregunté por ella mis padres me informaron que hacía un año mis tíos y ella habían sufrido un accidente automovilístico, que el automóvil donde viajaban explotó y nadie sobrevivió, desde ese día no he podido dormir bien, mis padres me dan somníferos para dormir.

Rapunzel observó a las dos chicas dándose cuenta de que las dos estaban llorando, las abrazó fuertemente recordando todo el dolor que ha cargado desde la muerte de su prima, Anna y Merida lloraron al descubrir que su mejor amiga aunque siempre estaba alegre por dentro estaba destrozada y ellas no lo sabían.

- Nunca te dejaremos sola, siempre estaré contigo - Dijo Anna.

- Siempre te protegeré, siempre me oyes Rapunzel – Dijo también Merida.

Rapunzel no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo lloraba mientras seguía abrazando a sus amigas.

En las escaleras se encontraba Elsa sentada abrazando sus piernas y Ruby a su lado.

- Ha sufrido bastante – Comentó Ruby entre lágrimas.

Elsa abrazaba más sus piernas ocultando sus lágrimas, Ruby la abrazó y esta de inmediato correspondió al abrazo hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de esta, sintiendo que le era imposible seguir escondiendo su dolor.

- Si, ella ha sufrido mucho.

La tormenta había acabado y con ella el llanto de las cinco chicas, después de tranquilizar a Rapunzel, Anna propuso dormir las tres en la colcha que Ruby les había dado, así lo hicieron quedando la rubia en el medio de ambas.

- Así parecemos un trio.

Anna y Merida levantaron la cabeza para mirar a su amiga.

- ¿Un trio? - Preguntaron confundidas.

- Dios son muy inocentes, un trio, es decir, tres personas en la misma cama.

- ¿Y eso que tiene de Malo? - Preguntó Anna.

- Que así como estamos podríamos hacer cosas muy interesantes en lugar de dormir – Dijo Rapunzel pícaramente.

Anna y Merida se sonrojaron por completo al comprender lo que la rubia proponía, Merida tomó una almohada y la estampó con la cara de Rapunzel.

- ¡Eres una pervertida! - Gritó Merida.

- Ustedes son las pervertidas, solo dije que podemos hacer cosas muy interesante en lugar de dormir, quien sabe que se habrán imaginado, aunque pensándolo bien, ustedes están antójables - Añadió sonriendo.

De inmediato tanto Anna como Merida empezaron a darle almohadazos, ella no pudo defenderse ya que sus manos estaban atrapadas por el cuerpo de las dos chicas, así que en lugar de gritar comenzó a reír, las dos atacantes al escucharla dejaron de golpearla y rieron con ella.

- Nos gustas más cuando estás feliz - Dijeron al tiempo acercándose a los oídos de Rapunzel.

Se levantaron un poco y le sonrieron, la rubia estaba completamente sonrojada.

- Buenas noches Rapunzel - Dijeron ambas mientras se acurrucaban en los brazos de su amiga.

Por primera vez la rubia había caído en su mismo juego, no le quedo de otra más que sonreír y cerrar los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse.

- Buenas noches pervertidas.

Ambas chicas le dieron un golpe al costado, esta solo emitió un "auch" y se dispuso a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Elsa estaba vestida para iniciar su día, bajó las escaleras para dirigirse a la cocina pero se desvío y fue a la sala, cuando entró quedó sorprendida por la escena que tenía enfrente.

Rapunzel estaba en medio de Anna y de Merida, Anna tenía el cabello revuelto y estaba casi sobre ella con su boca en el cuello de la misma, Merida estaba igual pero con su rodilla casi sobre la intimidad de la rubia y rostro hundido en el cuello de esta.

Elsa no sabía que decir, un sonrojo apareció en su rostro, se disponía a dirigirse así a la rubia pero en esos momentos apareció Ruby.

- Elsa que bueno que te levantaste – Dijo esta muy animada.

- Ruby, ¿qué haces levantada?, eso es inusual para ti.

- Lo sé, lo que sucede es que escuché unos ruidos extraños aquí abajo y vine a ver qué pasaba.

- ¿Ruidos extraños?

- ¿De verdad quieres saber?

- Claro, es mi casa, puede que se haiga tratado de un ladrón que quería robarnos.

- No fue un ladrón, mira te mostraré el video para que veas de que estoy hablando.

- ¡Noooooo se lo muestres! - Gritó Rapunzel.

Elsa se asustó al escuchar el grito.

- Por favor, quítenme a estas dos de encima se lo suplicó.

Elsa no entendía nada, en cambio Ruby estaba muerta de la risa.

- Esta bien, Ruby quitas a Merida y yo a Anna.

Elsa tomó a Anna de los brazos pero fue inútil, esta se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Rapunzel dándole una mordida en el cuello, lo que provocó un gemido de parte de la rubia.

Cuando Ruby trató de sacar a Merida esta abrazó más a Rapunzel y con su rodilla rozó el sexo de la rubia provocándole otro gemido.

Elsa estaba completamente sonrojada mientras que Ruby seguía muerta de la risa.

- ¡Deja de reírte! – Gruñía Rapunzel sonrojaba.

- Jajajaja pues es lo que querías anoche, hacer cosas interesantes con ellas.

- ¡Solo estaba bromeando, ayúdenme!

En ese momento Ángel apareció, Ruby se percató de su presencia y se dirigió a él, le dijo algo al oído y en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa, de inmediato salió corriendo a la planta de arriba. Unos minutos después regresó y en sus manos traía una trompeta, se la entregó a Ruby y esta la sonó lo más fuerte que pudo, Merida despertó y golpeó a Anna quien se levantó enseguida a causa del dolor.

- ¿Qué te pasa imbécil? ¿Por qué me golpeas? – Dijo enojada.

- ¿A quién llamas imbécil? – Reclamó Merida.

- Hey chicas, buenos días, ¿Durmieron bien?, por lo que veo si, y también por lo que veo adelantaron el desayuno – Expresó Ruby en tono juguetón

Anna y Merida no entendían a qué se refería, hasta que sintieron algo suave entre sus manos, al descubrir que estaban tocando los pechos de Rapunzel se sonrojaron por completo.

- ¡Quítense por favor! – Exigió la rubia en voz baja.

Ninguna de las dos escuchó lo que su amiga decía y se agacharon un poco para escucharla mejor, provocando un pequeño masaje en los pechos de esta haciendo que otro gemido se escapara de sus labios, ambas quedaron congeladas al escucharlo.

- ¡Quítense de una buena vez! – Gritó Elsa enojada.

Las dos chicas se separaron de inmediato completamente sonrojadas.

- Uby poque ta enojada mami - Dijo Ángel al ver a su madre que sacaba chispas.

- No está enojada pequeño.

- "Esta celosa" - Pensó Ruby

- Ruby lleva a Rapunzel a que tome un baño para que se tranquilice – Pidió la rubia platinada aun con enojo.

- ¡Si mi general!

Ruby tomó a Rapunzel y se la llevó al baño de la planta de arriba.

- ¡Ustedes arreglen este desastre! – Rugió.

Tanto Anna como Merida sintieron terror al escucharla, comenzaron a recoger las sabanas, almohadas y la colcha, estaban a punto de ponerlas en su lugar cuando escucharon un grito proveniente de arriba.

Ninguna de las dos lo dudó y salieron corriendo en busca el origen del grito, estaban subiendo las escaleras cuando vieron correr a Ruby, la siguieron y encontraron a Rapunzel arrodillada llorando.

- ¡Rapunzel! - Exclamó Merida mientras se acercaba para abrazarla.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - Preguntó Anna.

La rubia no respondía, solo abrazaba más a Merida.

- ¿Ruby que sucedió? – Volvió a cuestionar Anna.

- No lo se, le dije que se adelantara mientras iba a buscar algo de ropa a mi habitación, en eso escuché el grito y vine lo más rápido que pude.

- Rapunzel por Dios dime, ¿Qué te pasa? – Pidió Merida al borde de las lágrimas.

- La pintura… - Contestó.

Merida alzó la vista y vio un hermoso cuadro del sol y la luna formando un eclipse, era una pintura sorprendente, aunque no entendía porque afectaba tanto a Rapunzel.

Anna se acercó al cuadro y lo observó varios segundos hasta que encontró algo que la sorprendió.

- Es de ella…

- ¿De quién? - Preguntó Merida.

- De Elizabeth Arendelle Corona…

**Así termina este capítulo ahora muchas preguntas se están haciendo XD y yo se las respuestas de todas esas preguntas buajajajajajjajjaajaja tendrán que esperar el siguiente capítulo para saber las respuestas buajajajjajajajjajajjajajja **

**Espero con ansias sus comentarios, amenazas de muerte, muñecos budu, etc los espero con los brazos abiertos y espero que les haiga gustado el capítulo y lo disfrutaran como yo **

**Búsqueme en mi fb **

**https: (doble diagonal)www(punto)Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)yara(punto)sosa(punto)75**

**No doy spoiler XD **

**Comentarios**

Georgino.- si esa escena fue implementada de la nada no tenía pensado en ponerla pero mi prima estaba viendo la película y pum se me ocurrio ponerla XD

Yane26.- termine por leer mi amada cuñada y lo único que provocaste madre es que me de dolor de cabeza con tanto misterio y ahora resulta que Elsa puede ser una zorra dios ahora si me dejaste con una duda muy grande Diosa del drama

Pao nata.- aquí tienes la actualización y mas preguntas en la cabeza XD

Goku Fernando.- muchos que sin respuestas XD me alegro mucho que te sorprendas con cada capítulo que escribo y a mi me dice cobarde la Diosa del drama por no seguir leyendo mi amada cuñada que bueno que no seguiste si no al hospital seguro te mandaría XD

Belten 10.- jajajaja pues lo que uno hace cuando se despierta, XD que bueno que te gusto el capítulo hay motivos por el cual Elsa es así más adelante, dios no sabía que la profecía fuera dramático y este pues es de humor o.o así el capítulo 21 de mi amada cuñada dejo muy débil a muchos y el 22 los termino matando ya va en camino el capítulo 8 de la profecía

Guest.- si se cree princesa, ajjaja pásame el número de tu doctor para mandar a Elsa a una cita para ver qué le pasa aquí tienes la continuación

Lira12.-aquí está la actualización

Namy gabi.- qué bueno que te guste, pero no manches apoyas a hanna dios nooooooooooooo el apocalipsis

Loghan10.- ajjajajaja yo también quisiera a Angel y Olaf como hermanos y pues lo de Anna quien sabe si son celos XD ajajajjaajjaa diosa del Drama ajjajajajajja si esa ha subido rápido de puesto aunque la mega diosa del drama es la señorita laura XD ajajajajajjaja esa se pasa del drama

Kareanna.- después lo descubrirás :D quien sabe si tiene celos la loca de las tenzas aunque ya subio de puesto y es el espantapájaros XD soy 100 % fanatica de elsaana y merielsa así que el final va ser una bomba

Bulmat.- aquí se ve una parte de la vida de Rapunzel, no se sabe si Anna esta celosa XD Elsa tiene motivos para ser asi si Ruby va poner esta historia de cabeza

Loveanna.- ajajjajja aquí está el capítulo todos dicen que esta celosa anna yo la veo normal XD averigua que le pasa a Elsa en este capitulo


End file.
